One Hell of a School Year
by thatrandomdivergent
Summary: Tris Prior is regularly known as the complete badass of high school...along with her ex-best friend Four. What happens when Four asks for a second chance at friendship, and Tris gives him one? What will happen if that chance goes completely and utterly wrong? Her high school life will become a living hell, for her, and possibly Four as well. Rated T for Tobias (and it's Divergent).
1. Chapter 1: New Year, Same Issues

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction…hope you enjoy! Anyways…here it is! (Sorry if it's not that good…I'm not a professional author.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, last time I checked, so I sadly do not own Divergent.**

* * *

I walk into the school, books clutched to my chest. Junior year isn't really exciting for me…as much as it is for some people. I'd rather keep to myself and be more of the jerk that no one likes…with a few exceptions of people. I shift my books to my right arm and adjust the left strap on my book bag. I dodge people I sort of recognize and most I haven't seen in my life.

"Out of my way, I have places to be, move…" I mutter more to myself than to other people.

Before I know what's happening, I am slammed up against someone, my books dropping to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, _klutz_," a too familiar voice booms.

_Four._

I am _not_ in the mood for this.

"Four, shut up. I am not in the mood for your freaking crap," I say, trying to sound intimidating.

"_What_ did you _say_?" he demands. I roll my eyes.

"You heard me." I look up into his dreamy blue eyes. Eyes I could get sucked in to. _Stop it, Tris. You hate this dude's guts._

"Watch yourself, Tris," is all he says. He kicks my books across the hall, and I roll my eyes. I pick up my books and head down to my locker.

A couple of years ago, we used to be best friends. We did everything together. Like, legit everything. We were inseparable. Then something inside him broke, and he now hates me - as I do him.

I walk down to the same locker I've had for the past three years. I can practically walk there without looking.

I undo the combination and tear the door open, not really caring if I slam it into someone's face or not.

"Hey! Nice to see you too!' I hear a female voice screech sarcastically.

"Christina, I'm not in the mood," I say bitterly. I shove most of my books in my locker, and only take the ones out that I'll need for my first classes - slamming the door when I'm done.

"What's the matter with you?" Christina questions me as I push past people, making my way to Science.

"Four," is all I say. She nods in understanding as we open the door to Science. I receive a few glares from people who probably hate me, but I've learned to ignore them.

Christina and I take our seats in the back. I tug down on my black V-neck shirt, making sure to more fully expose the new tattoos I got over the summer. Christina notices them but doesn't say anything. She most not be surprised. Who would be? I grab a hair tie from off of my wrist and tie my blonde, blue streaked hair in a high ponytail. As soon as the teacher walks in, someone bursts through the door. I am too busy concentrating on my fingernails to even care who it was. That someone takes the last seat - the seat on the right of me.

"Okay, class. These seats will be yours for the rest of the year," the teacher instructs. Christina lets out a quiet squeal, probably because she was assigned next to me. I glance up to see who's at my right. I suck in a quick breath when I see who it is.

_Four._

Well this will be a hell of a school year.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was that? I'll definitely be updating if you guys like it...anyways...Rate and Review please!**

**You can also follow me on Instagram that_random_divergent**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Lunch Tables

**A/N:**

**Loved the reviews you guys gave me…so I'm giving you my thanks by updating another chapter.**

**By the way, I can't update on Mondays and Thursdays…but all other days, I'm free to update! No only weekends and crap…I'll update whenever I have an idea!**

**Now enough about me…ONTO THE FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Veronica Roth? (I'll give you a hint…it's not) I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS as much as I wish I owned Four…**

* * *

I have to sit next to _him_ for the rest of the freaking school year?!

Christina looks at me with sympathy, but I don't accept the pity. I instead turn my attention back to Four, who hasn't even acknowledged my presence yet.

I stare intently at him, observing the faint scar on his chin from when we fell down the stairs together.

I have one on my knee.

I sigh but quickly cover my mouth in realization that I sighed out _loud_.

Four turns his attention to me. He studies me; my eyes, my nose, my _lips_. I glare at him.

'_What?' _he mouths to me, vanity playing at his mouth. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" he whispers. I narrow my eyes.

"An explanation," I whisper back bitterly. His gorgeous blue eyes express an emotion I haven't seen in them in years…_sadness?_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Four!" I scream at him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"_

_He stops in his tracks and turns to me on his heel._

"_I don't know, Bea. I honestly don't know; but I don't _care._ I want to get away from _you._" he spits at me. _

_My eyes burn. Tears. No, no, no. I can't cry. It'll mean he wins._

"_Four! Please! What did I do?! Please talk to me!" I yell. "Tobias!"_

_He takes a step closer to me._

"_Don't you ever freaking call me Tobias again." I wish he would yell. It would scare me less._

_He turns again and walks away._

_I run into my house and up the stairs into my room. I slam the door and flop on my bed. I let the tears fall. I cry until there are no more tears to be shed. This is the last time I will ever let someone in. They'll just pretend around you and pretend to care about you until you do one thing they don't like, and then they'll leave you and break you until you're nothing left._

_I scream into my pillow before throwing it against the wall._

_I grab my phone and check the last conversation we had, wiping my eyes and cheeks of my salty tears._

_**F: **__Hey, Trissy._

_**T:**__ Hey, Four._

_**F:**__ What r u doing?_

_**T: **__Texting u…_

_**F: **__Um…can I come over? I need to talk to u…it's important._

_**T:**__ Yeah, sure._

_I throw my phone against the door, hearing the screen shatter. _

_What did I do wrong?_

_I can't let anyone in; I can't be so gullible anymore…_

_Will he forgive me for all I've done to get to this situation?_

_Please please please please…_

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

I've been staring at him for too long.

The emotion that was just there milliseconds ago vanished before I could identify exactly what it was.

He rolls his eyes and studies his Science textbook.

_Oh, yeah. We're still in school…_ I think to myself, replaying our last time as friends in my head. Over and over.

* * *

Science and all morning classes breeze by quickly. Turns out, I sit next to Four in all my classes except AP History, which, thank _God_, he isn't in.

I enter the cafeteria, pissed off from today's events.

I grab some of whatever the school calls food and sit down at my normal lunch table from last year. And the year before. And probably the year before, also, but I don't quite remember. I don't even clearly see _why_ I have friends, considering the tons of bullshit that I've been in with Four, but if I didn't have friends, then what would even be the point of coming to this hellhole?

But I'm five thousand percent sure they have secret meetings where they discuss how much they hate me and my attitude.

"So, Tris.." Uriah breaks my thoughts. "How were morning classes for you?"

_Shitty, _I think to myself.

"Fine," I say a little too harshly.

"Don't mind her. She's in a bad mood because she has to sit next to Four in all of her classes," Christina says for me. Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn, and Christina all know how Four ditched me about two years ago, so they all give an understanding nod and a sympathetic look. I scowl at them.

"I just _hate_ him," I say.

"Who _don't _you hate?" Marlene jokes. I know she's trying to lighten the mood, but it really isn't helping.

The bell rings, indicating the end of lunch period.

I dart out of my seat and dump my "food" out.

I don't feel like finding out if I sit next to Four in any of my other classes, so I ditch the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I successfully wrote you guys a long chapter! HUZZAH!**

**I even used some** _Divergent **lines ;)**_

**Anyways, follow me on Instagram!**

**that_random_divergent**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	3. Chapter 3: Chances Will Be Asked For

**A/N:**

**UPDATE! Anyways…only two days and already 10 favorites?! I love you guys in the non-creeper way.**

**By the way, please suggest any ideas you would like to be in this fanfic…it will help me when I get writer's block eventually..**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to go through this again? I don't own Divergent! Or Imagine Dragons in this case, as well.**

* * *

I shove my hands in my pockets as I walk outside in the cool September air. Wearing a thin leather jacket hasn't been my best idea ever…

I walk out behind the football field, thankful no one has noticed me. I mean, seriously, I wear all black. Who wouldn't notice me?

I find a pretty large tree and sit behind it, facing away from the school. I lean my head back against the tree, close my eyes, and think. I haven't been able to peacefully think for ages. My mother is always talking on the phone to someone and can be heard all throughout the house; although Caleb reads more often than he socializes, he's always talking his head off about politics and crap with someone; my father is always in his office, typing away on a computer. Me? I'm either blasting Imagine Dragons in my room or texting or talking on the phone with Christina, listening to her babble about Will.

So I guess I haven't been helping the matter, either.

I think about Four, and why he turned on me.

I think about Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Lynn, who had - and always have - my back, even if I act like a bitch.

I am about to think about other things when I hear footsteps approaching. My eyes dart open and I look around almost frantically.

_Who else would have the nerve to ditch half of a school day?_

I'm about to name off a list when I see him.

_You've _got_ to be freaking kidding me!_

His eyes are focused on the ground, hands shoved in pockets as mine were.

He looks up and spots me.

_Shiiiiiiiit._

I see the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smirk.

_What the hell does he have planned now? I'm not in the mood, as I told him before!_

"Listen, Four," I start, "if you're going to taunt me and spit curse words at me, you can turn around and walk your ass home."

He somewhat playfully rolls his eyes, even when I was being dead serious.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want to talk," he explains, somehow remaining nonchalant.

_Talk?! About what?_

He takes two more long strides to reach where I am. He sits next to me, uninvited.

"Talk about _what?_ What could you _possibly_ want to talk to me about?! You suddenly turn into a jerk after six years of being _best friends_, and now you decide is the best time to talk?! Why don't you give me an explanation as to why you want to talk? Huh? Is big bad Four, the complete _player_ at this school, actually scared of _conversing?! _Four, I don't know - or want to know - what type of game you're trying to play, but I am, and always was, done with you," I spit at him, something in me finally snapping at him after these past few years.

He puts his head in his hands, in what I believe is frustration.

_I can't believe he didn't snap back at me._

"Listen, Bea," he finally starts, after what seems like forever.

_Bea?! He hasn't called me Bea since my freshman year…his sophomore._

I glare at him for using my real name nickname, but nod indicating for him to continue.

"I want a second chance."

I look at him in disbelief.

_Wait, WHAT?!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR. **

**Anyways, you know the drift. Rate and Review pleaseeeee.**

**I might not have school tomorrow (or dance practice), so I'll probably update twice…?**

**ANYWHO, follow me on Instagram that_random_divergent. **

**~thatrandomdivergent **


	4. Chapter 4: Chances Will Be Received

**A/N:**

**So, following trispri0r's request, I've decided to make this in Four's point of view :)**

**Sorry, if I suck at this…as (hopefully) you've realized, I am not a guy, so I have no clue how their minds and emotions work; please bear with me…**

**Anyways, I present you with fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (or The Fault In Our Stars (check bottom Author's Note))**** or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. You guys probably already knew that, though.**

* * *

**Four's POV:**

"I want a second chance," I tell her.

She stares at me in disbelief.

_Why did I ever think she would say yes? I've treated her like nothing for the past who-knows years._

I can practically see the wheels turning in her mind, trying to decide if I'm worth it.

_I am definitely not worth it._

_Shut up, conscience._

I see her out of the corner of my eye, while mentally fighting with myself, and I see her nod slowly.

"Okay," she squeaks. I don't think I've ever seen her so unsure of herself. I don't blame her at all. Not after what I did.

"Oh, my God, Tris. Thank you so much. I will not let you down," I say, honestly thankful that she didn't deny my request.

She nods her head again slowly, her eyes staring off into somewhere unknown.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask, not really sure if she is or is not.

"Uh, yeah, I just…why?" she questions.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me…we were such great friends…I mean, it was really awesome, you know? I don't see why you would just want to leave it. I know everything about you, Four. Same with you for me. I just…I'm not sure we can ever be the same," she says.

I'm taken aback for a moment. I know she was and is devastated after what I did to her, just not so... _broken_. She's not the same confident girl that walks the halls in school. Not the same girl who stood up to me just this morning. She's showing her vulnerable side…I think I like it.

_What are you saying, Tobias?! You just became her friend again, don't ruin this._

True, she does know everything about me: about Marcus, my name, my past, Evelyn…and she didn't even spill all that crap when she was angry with me.

"I - I want to tell you why, Tris. I honestly do...just...not today. Maybe someday, though." I look into her piercing blue-grey eyes. Since she started wearing eyeliner and mascara maybe last year, probably thanks to Christina, it's made her eyes a thousand times more noticeable. It's made _her_ more noticeable.

She nods slowly again and puts her head on the tree.

"Four, I just…" I can see the tears forming in her eyes, making them appear glassy. "I don't think I can trust you. I don't think we can ever be as great as friends as we were before again." The tears that were there a minute go are now gone. She must've realized that she can't let her guard down in front of me. I might break her again.

Although I know I won't .

"It's fine, Tris. I - I understand. I know I've hurt you." I run my fingers through my hair, probably making it stick up in multiple directions. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm not even joking about this. I've been such a - I'm not sure there's even a word to describe me - to you."

"I can think of _plenty_ of words to describe you as," she says under her breath. I smirk at this. Always such a smartass.

I hear the final bell ring in the far distance.

_How long have we been talking here? _I think to myself.

"Listen, Four. I - uh - I got to get going…get Christina to catch me up on what I missed…so, uh, yeah. See you 'round, I guess." She fixes her ponytail, and it's then that I realize she got a new tattoo. _Tattoos,_ should I say. Three ravens marking their way across her collarbone. 

"You got a tattoo," I say, pointing out the obvious. _Stupid, stupid._

She side-smiles and nods her head.

"Look at you, pointing out the obvious... like usual," she replies. She smirks while walking backwards towards the school parking lot. "See you later, Four." She completely turns around and jogs towards her car, her ponytail swinging behind her, her book bag slung on her left shoulder.

_See you later, Tris._

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was a pretty successful chapter, was it not? Anyways, Rate and Review and follow me on Instagram for **_The Fault In Our Stars_ **and **_Divergent _**posts. Thanks, ily guys :)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	5. Chapter 5: Too Many Text Messages

**A/N:**

**Hey! I have no school today (snow reasons), so I can update at least twice to three times today! **

**P.S. All chapters will be Tris's POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: OMG HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT. I DO **_**NOT**_**OWN DIVERGENT UNDER ANY CONDITION. I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH as much as I wish I were.**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

"See you later, Four," I say, smirking a bit. I turn around and walk towards my car.

_Another chance?_

I already said yes, so there's no taking that back.

Although, if he wanted another chance, why was he such a bitch this morning?

I shake my head clear of the thoughts as I approach my car. I hop in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. I drive home in complete silence, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet again. God knows that Christina will call as soon as I get home and bombard me with thousands of questions such as: Where were you? Was there a guy? Are you okay? Was the guy cute? Do you want to know your missed work? What was his name?

I pull into my driveway and park the car. I get out and walk in the front door.

"I'm home!" I yell, slamming the door shut. I am starting to walk up the steps when my interrupts me.

"Hey, honey," she says, with a phone glued to her right ear. I'm not going to say that my mom doesn't love me or doesn't care about me, because she obviously does. She's just always so busy and caught up with work; same with my dad.

"Hey," I say, making my way up the stairs into my room. I walk in and throw my book bag in the corner. I flop down on my bed and feel tears pricking behind my eyes. I was going to cry before, while talking to Four, but I couldn't let him win again.

As he did before.

I finally let the tears fall. Before my brother comes in and asks why I am crying, I jump up and lock my door, laying back down on my bed.

_Why, Tobias. Why? Why did you break me. I can barely trust anyone anymore because of you. Why did I give you another chance?_

I hear my phone buzz. I dig in my pocket and check who texted me: Christina.

_**C:**__ Hey, where were u today?_

_**T: **__I honestly don't wanna talk about it…_

_**C:**__ C'mon, Tris. I kno u ditched…the whole school probably knos. (pretty obvious, u little badass, u) plz just tell me! Were u w/ a guy? ;) _

There we go. Question number one.

_**T: **__Fine…ok I was w/ a guy…but not in the way u think_

Okay, I can trust some people…Christina is definitely one of them. Four didn't crush me _that _bad.

I can practically hear Christina squeal through the phone. _She's such a girly-girl, it's disgusting, _I think to myself.

_**C: **__OMG! Who was it? Is he cute? What did u guys do? I bet u kissed ;) did u guys ditch together? So adorbs! U guys need a power couple name now…_

I roll my eyes. How do I tell her I was with Four? She'll think we're dating. I shiver. _Imagine you and Four dating,_ I tell myself.

_**T: **__It was 4...no we r not dating. He just needed 2 talk 2 me._

I shove my phone back in my pocket. I don't need to see fifteen more messages from Christina asking me what we talked about. I think about doing my homework that I received from my morning classes. That should keep my mind from wandering to unwanted things.

I walk over to my book bag and take out my Science textbook. I wipe my eyes from my previous breakdown session, and I sit at my desk. I read the little sticky note I stuck there in my scratchy handwriting to remind me of my homework.

_Read pages 2 to 10 and discuss pages with assigned partner. Partner: Christina._

I put my Science textbook away.

Reading equals no homework.

I hear my phone buzz at least ten more times. I think back to what other homework I need to do. Since it was the first day of school, they didn't really assign much of anything. They surprisingly just let us talk about our summers, and we were introduced to the new students, who - not surprising - stared at me as if I had three heads. They probably weren't used to a girl with dark blue highlights or tattoos - wearing all black.

I take my phone out of my pocket once again, seeing eight messages from Christina, one from Uriah, and one from Four. _He still has my number? _I mean, I deleted his contact after his little friendship breakup with me, but I always had his number memorized. I had surprisingly not forgotten it.

I check my messages from Christina first.

_**C: **__FOUR?! U mean, totally jackass, bad boy FOUR?!_

_Tris?! ANSWER ME!_

_What did he say?_

_Hello?!_

_Did he hurt u again?_

_HELLO? EARTH TO TRIS!_

_UGHHH_

_I'M COMING OVER THERE._

I roll my eyes. Christina sent this message two minutes ago, so she should be here in twenty minutes. I open my message from Uriah.

_**U: **__Hey…Chris told me u talked 2 Four today…R U OK? DID HE HURT U? TALK 2 ME TRIS. U CAN ALWAYS TALK 2 URI! ILY LIKE A SISTER _

I laugh at his message and quickly respond.

_**T: **__Hey, Uriah…yeah, I'm fine. Chris is coming over. Badass Tris is always fine. Thx tho._

I lastly check the message from Four, bracing myself for what he has to say.

_C'mon, Tris! He's just a guy, and you're a complete badass, like you told Uriah…you can handle whatever he has to say, _I reassure myself.

_**F: **__Hey, Tris…ur probably wondering y I have ur number…I, uh, never deleted ur contact. Anyways, WHAT THE HELL DID U TELL CHRISTINA!? APPARENTLY SHE ASKED URIAH TO ASK ZEKE FOR MY NUMBER AND NOW SHE WON'T STOP TEXTING ME! WHAT THE HELL DID U SAY?! _

I laugh. I almost forgot that Zeke was his new best friend after he blew me off. None of my friends had his number anyways, so it makes sense that Christina didn't have his number. I tap the button to respond.

_**T: **__LOL…all I said is that I talked 2 u…I didn't tell her what about tho…she'll question us even further_

He responds with a simple, "'k, see you later." I finally turn my phone off and unlock my door. Christina should be here any minute.

One thought floods my mind before I hear a loud knocking at the front door:

_He never deleted my contact. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**God, that was a LONG chapter! 1,200 WORDS! **

**Can any of you guess why Four kept her contact? Answer in the review box thing :D**

**Anyways, NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 20 REVIEWS TOTAL!  
If it takes more than a week, then I'll update after that week is done.**

**Please R&R and follow me on Instagram.**

**~thatrandomdivergent **


	6. Chapter 6: Always or Always?

**A/N:**

**CONGRATS! YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 20 REVIEWS!  
That means…an update!**

**Without further ado, I present you with Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: FRENCH THE LLAMA…I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

**Or that catchphrase…that, my friends, belongs to John Green of the vlogbrothers of YouTube.**

* * *

_He never deleted my contact._

Why would he not delete me? I obviously deleted him for a reason…he broke me more than anyone ever has.

But why didn't he delete me?

Did he know he would ask me for a second chance?

But he always had Zeke after that, right?

My thoughts are interrupted my another pounding at the front door.

"Mom! Can you get that for me?" I scream, hoping my mother is paying attention. My question is answered when I hear a, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Prior. Is Tris home?" My mom responds with, "Yes, Christina, she's up in her room, I believe." Christina says, "Thanks!" and I can hear her running up the steps. I shove my face in my pillow before she tears the door open and slams it shut, locking it.

"Tris! What happened with Four?!" she shrieks. I lift my face from the pillow. She breathes in a sharp breath. "Oh, my Word, were you crying?!"

_Oh._

I forgot that I wore mascara and eyeliner to school this morning. I forgot that I were them almost everyday. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands in an attempt to rid my face of the black marks.

"Nothing happen…he just wanted to talk." She doesn't seem convinced. "What? I'm not lying," I protest.

"Talk? About _what_?It couldn't have been _just talking_ if he made you cry like that. You, Tris, have never cried before, as far as I'm concerned."

_Shit_. She's right…nothing really affects me that much that I _cry_ over it. I'm literally a box of nails with no emotions or feelings/ She knows it was something more, and I can't hide it any longer.

"_Fine. _He wanted another chance," I say lamely, trying to pretend to show that I don't care at all.

_But you do care, _I say to myself. I shake my head of the thought and turn my attention back to Christina's reaction. Her eyes widen as she sits on the bed next to me.

"After he just randomly blew you off? Who the hell does he think he is?! What did you respond? _Please_ don't tell me you said…" she pauses, "_yes._"

My silence is enough to answer for her.

"_C'mon, _Tris_. _You are _way_ better than that! Ugh, he's going to use you again. Not that he _completely_ used you before. You two seemed genuinely close before…you know." I nod my head. She's probably right…Christina is almost never wrong. Whether it's about fashion or boys, she's usually right about everything.

"At least I'll be prepared this time. If he does indeed ditch me," I reply, and it's true. I'll know how to handle it this time.

"True, but did he say anything else? Or just that he wanted another chance?" she questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "That was pretty much it. But after I got home, he texted me." She almost falls off the bed.

"What did he say?!" she yells before we hear a banging at the door.

"Can you guys quiet down?! I'm trying to read!"

_Typical Caleb._

"Yeah, whatever!" Christina answers for me. "What did he say?" she asks again, quieter this time. I reach in my pocket and take out my phone. I open up my recent message with Four and show her. She reads it over quickly, her mouth mouthing the words she reads.

"He never deleted your contact?" she asks. I nod. "Wow," is all she says. I nod again.

"Girls! You going to come down and eat?!" I hear my mom call from downstairs. I try to determine what it is by the smell.

_Pizza. _Of course.

My mom never has time to actually cook.

I look at Christina as if to ask, "You staying for dinner?" She nods.

We walk downstairs together after Christina successfully wipes my face clear of the mascara and eyeliner runs with the makeup remover she had in her purse.

"Mom…uh, could we eat in my room?" I ask.

_Please say yes. I don't feel like talking about my first day…_

She nods. "We'll talk about your day later," she says with a smile. I try to smile in return.

Christina and I walk back upstairs with two slices of pizza each piled on our plates.

"Wonder how Four will treat you tomorrow," Christina says, starting on her first piece.

"Yeah," I say, honestly wondering which side of him I'll encounter tomorrow: popular, jackass Four or nice, best friend Tobias? I haven't called him that in what seems like a thousand years.

"Remember, you always have Uri, Marlene, Will, Lynn, and me. Always," she reassures me.

I think about that word.

_Always._

Four used to say that to me all the time: _"I'll always be your best friend."_, _"I'll come back for you; always."_, and _"You can always count on me." _

I nod to Christina in appreciation. "Thanks."

She sends me a smile that I lamely return. I've never been a genuine smily-person.

I think about, again, what Four said: _"I'll always be your best friend."_

Really, Four?

_Always?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**New chapter!  
The **_**'Always,' **_**statement was inspired by **_The Fault In Our Stars_ **by John Green, which I also do not own.**

******NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AT 25 REVIEWS!******

**By the way, I read every review, and I love them all.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	7. Chapter 7: Those Freaking Phone Calls

**_T_A/N:**

**HOLY SHAILENE WOODLEY YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 28 REVIEWS!**

**I honestly love you people so much (in the follower/admin way), and I read every review you write to me. You honestly make my day.**

**Now, onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, any of the characters, or any of the bands mentioned. I only own the plot!**

* * *

After Christina bids her goodbyes to my parents, my brother - surprisingly, and me, I hop in the shower.

Of course, before Christina left my mom asked us about our first day. I obviously didn't tell her that I ditched and that Four asked me to be his friend again. My parents were both very fond of him and didn't know how to help me when he…left. They just told me that it would be okay.

It wasn't okay. It never is in the real world.

I stand in the shower for at least twenty minutes while blasting Weezer's _"Buddy Holly" _from my phone just outside of the shower. Four originally showed me that band, and that was the first song I actually didn't have to pretend to like. After that, I started listening to more classic rock bands such as Van Halen and Led Zeppelin - later finding my way to the modern rock bands. I was a Christina girl back then and only listened to pathetic pop boy bands. Now, I listen to bands such as Weezer, Oasis, Foo Fighters, the Beatles, and Imagine Dragons; Imagine Dragons probably being my favorite.

After the playlist of my favorite songs is done, I reluctantly get out of the nice, hot shower and dry off. I pull on pajamas after brushing my teeth and get into my bed. I take out my phone and look at my messages. I glance at my clock and see that it's only ten thirty at night. No one should be asleep just yet. I decide to call someone. My first choice is Christina, but I just talked to her not even an hour ago, and I don't feel like talking about boys - probably Will - and makeup again. I decide on Uriah, but he'll most likely make me laugh so much that Caleb will get mad; not that I care if my brother thinks I'm annoying, anyways. I think about Lynn, but we aren't very good friends in the first place. I consider Marlene, but she is probably asleep because of cheerleading tryouts tomorrow. My last choice is Will, but then again he's most likely either studying, doing next week's homework, or talking to Christina; why won't they just hookup? They obviously like each other.

_Dammit. Christina is rubbing off on me._

My last, last choice is Four.

_Of course. Thank you, universe! Is this some kind of sign or whatever?_

Marcus is probably on a business trip, so I don't have to worry about him. I still can't believe he told me about him.

I unwillingly dial his number. He picks up on the second ring.

_What the hell? Was he just sitting there, _waiting _for me to call?_

"Hello?" he says.

"Um, hey, Four."

"Tris?" he asks. I laugh.

"Who else would call you at this time of day?" I cringe. I haven't called him at this time of day since _that_ day.

I can almost see him shrug. "I don't know. Maybe Zeke, Shauna, Lauren…" He starts naming all his friends. I _suppose_ they are his friends. The only ones I actually know of are Zeke and Shauna, a little bit of Lauren. When did he make all these friends? Before, we knew all the same people. We never felt left out with each other.

_Before_

The word lingers in my mind; not planning on leaving any time soon.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong," I admit. This time he laughs. I've always loved his laugh.

_What the _hell _am I saying?!_

"Anyways, why did you call?"

_Shit._

"I don't know…I just wanted…to, uh…talk to someone," I say honestly. I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why didn't you call any of your other friends?"

That is living proof that he doesn't know any of my friends, either.

"I guess I just wanted to talk to you?" I say it more of a question than a confident statement. He laughs again.

"It's good to have you back, Tris, it honestly it," he says. I smile even though I know he can't see me.

_Wait._

"Then why did you leave me? Tobias, you were my best friend. _My best friend._ We need to talk about this," I say, more serious this time. I can hear him gulp. Either I hear him, or I imagine it.

It's then I realize that I used his real name.

"Uh, Tris, I think I hear Marcus…he might be home. Bye!" He quickly hangs up. I stay there for a minute, the phone still against my ear. I then slam my phone on my nightstand in frustration. He's not helping this at all.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and I feel completely like shit. I hardly got any sleep after my conversation with Four last night.

I throw slash kick the sheets off me and make my way to my bathroom. I brush my hair, apply my eye makeup, and get changed in my regular V-neck black shirt and black skinny jeans. I slip on black Converse and grab my bag, shoving my phone in my pocket; not bothering to check my messages. Or if I even have any.

I run down the steps; two at a time.

I grab an apple and start my way towards the front door. My brother eyes me; his eyes not approving my outfit, or my tattoos, or my hair - which is down and not in it's average ponytail. I glare at him. For being eleven months older, he's definitely not very respective of my own choices. I say goodbye to my mom who is currently at the kitchen table - phone glued against her ear - and head out to my car, driving to school in under five minutes. I park my car and get out, slinging my bag over my left shoulder. I notice Four walking towards the school entrance, the same time as me.

_Thanks again, universe! Feel like being an ass today, don't we?_

He must freaking _sense _me coming towards him, because he turns around and smiles.

_My freaking God. He hasn't smiled to me in…forever._

I return a pretty well-faked smile and reluctantly try to catch up to him.

"Hey, Four," I say. He nods and says a simple, "Hey," in return.

We walk into school together making small talk and everyone instantly eyes us. I glare at all of them, instantly shutting them up.

"Do any of you have damn lives?! So _what _I'm walking in with Four?! We're _friends_ you freaking _idiots_. Get back to the shitty lives you claim to have!" I yell to everyone in the hallway. They all busy themselves with something so they don't have to look in our direction. I faintly smirk.

"Nice," is what Four comments. "I usually just glare at them and that seems to work." He shrugs to himself.

"For the long time you have known me, I would suspect that you would know that I don't tend to be quiet of my thoughts," I say, only _half_ kidding. He's known me for about eight years…you think he'd know. But I guess I've changed a lot. So has he. For the better.

_What am I saying? Again, Tris, what is your problem?!_

When I reach my locker, I say my goodbye to him and say I'll see him in Science. I start to undo the combination to my locker and open the door, getting out my books for my dreaded morning classes.

I slam it shut and head down to Science. Most of my classes are AP, which explains why I sit next to Four in almost all of them. Christina has some AP classes with me, including Science and Math. Two of the subjects I hate with a passion.

I make my way to Science and sit down. Moments later, Four walks in with Christina at his heels. Four's face is red on the left side. He sits down in his seat next to me, Christina in the other. I lean over towards Four.

"What happened?" I ask him. He shakes his head. I look over to Christina, anger written all over her face. I ask her the same question.

"I had a…_word _with him," she says. I smirk and ask her what about. "Just to make sure he doesn't hurt you again. Then when he asked me what I was talking about, I slapped him." She smirks as well. I lean back in my chair, amusement on my face. Four starts absent-mindedly rubbing his left cheek while the teacher talks about the reproduction of cells or something.

I'm not paying attention because something else is on my mind completely.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DOOOOONE.**

**What do you think is on Tris's mind?**

******NOT UPDATING UNTIL I RECEIVE 35 REVIEWS FROM YOU DUDES!******

**Remember: I read all reviews! **

**Follow me on Instagram that_random_divergent ;)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	8. Chapter 8: So Many Song Lyrics

**A/N:**

**UPDATE!  
Your reviews are legit the best. They always make me smile and I read EVERY**

**SINGLE**

**ONE**

**OF**

**THEM.**

**Anyways, y'all should watch Nerd Fitness by vlogbrothers on YouTube. It's hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters or any of the bands/singers mentioned. I only own my MIND.**

* * *

_Math._

I swear, it's one of the most boring classes anyone could take. To make matters worse, I'm in _AP_ Math, so I'm expected to pay attention and shit.

Guess the teachers really don't know _me._

I take out my phone and put my earphones in. I start playing music on shuffle. The first song that comes on is _'You Can't Win' _by Kelly Clarkson. I honestly think that this song describes me perfectly; how everyone judges everything you do. I slip my phone back in my pocket after turning the volume up.

"_If you go, they'll say you're following._

_If you don't, then you're too good for them._

_If you smile, you must be ignorant. _

_If you don't, what's your problem?_

_If you're down, so ungrateful._

_And if you're happy, why so selfish?_

_And you can't win, no._

_You can't win, no."_

I start tapping my index finger to the music and pretending to take notes in my notebook. It's sad how the teacher doesn't even notice me.

"_The one who doesn't quite fit in._

_Underdressed under your skin, oh._

_A walking disaster._

_Every time you try to fly, you end up falling out of line, oh._

_You can't, you can't win, no."_

Four looks back at me questioningly. I roll my eyes and hand motion for him to turn around. He does so without question.

"_If you're thin, poor little walking disease._

_If you're not, they're all screaming "Obese!" _

_If you're straight, why aren't you married yet?_

_If you're gay, why aren't you waving a flag?_

_If it's wrong, you're knowing it._

_If it's right, you always miss._

_You can't win, no._

_You can't win, no."_

I glance at the clock and notice that there's only five minutes left of class. Amen!

"_The one who doesn't quite fit in. _

_Underdressed under your skin, oh._

_A walking disaster._

_Every time you try to fly, you end up falling out of line, oh._

_You can't, you can't win, no."_

Three minutes. Four glances back at me again. What does he want?!

"_And you try, you try so hard._

_But it's wearing on your heart._

_And you play, you play the game._

_But you pay, you pay for it._

_You can't win, no._

_You can't win, no."_

The teacher hasn't even looked at me once. And I'm the most troublesome student. After Four, _of course._

"_If you speak, you'll only piss 'em off._

_If you don't, you're another robot._

_If you stop, they'll just say you quit._

_If you don't, you might lose your shit._

_You can't win, no._

_You can't win, no."_

I can't win.

_Me._

Whatever I do, someone judges. I can't live my life without having to please someone. It's annoying as hell.

"_The one who doesn't quite fit in._

_Underdressed under your skin, oh._

_A walking disaster._

_Every time you try to fly, you end up falling out of line, oh._

_You can't, you can't win, no._

_You can't win._

_The one who doesn't quite fit in._

_Underdressed under your skin, oh._

_A walking disaster._

_Every time you try to fly, you end up falling out of line, oh._

_You can't, you can't win, oh._

_You can't win, oh._

_You can't win, oh._

_You can't win."_

The song ends right after the bell rings. Thank you, Kelly Clarkson!

I almost jump out of my seat, grab my things, and sprint out the door. I have a free period then lunch, so I can get my homework done. I don't need to get another "written warning" again.

I start to head down to the library when _'Round and Round' _by Imagine Dragons comes on. Damn, I love this song. I'm just about to publicly rock out to it when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I rip my earphones out and whip around, getting ready to take defense. I'm half expecting it to be Christina; half expecting it to be some stuck-up jock who thinks he can take me down. But, I see who I thought I had a 0.01 percent chance of seeing: _Four. _

Why am I surprised? He was looking at me almost the entire class.

"Hey," he says.

I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Why am I suddenly so tense around him?

"Hi," I say tensely.

"Where're you headed?" he asks. I tell him it's my free period. "Oh, cool, me too," Four says. How do we have almost all the same classes when he's a year older than me?

"Um, I don't suppose you want to go to the library with me? That's where I'm heading now," I tell him.

"Oh, uh, that's where I was going. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." He lets out a nervous laugh. "I guess we can go together."

I kind of half smile and stick one earphone back in my ear; in case he wants to talk to me. I restart _'Round and Round' _since it was almost done. He taps me on the shoulder. I look at him expectantly.

"What're you listening to? Let me guess…is it _'Buddy Holly' _by Weezer?"

I laugh. It's a genuine laugh; my first one in probably days. I'm surprised that he, _of everyone I know_, was the cause of it.

"No, actually. It's _'Round and Round'_ by Imagine Dragons. It has a lot of meaning to me, and it's a really great song. Not that you would know, anyways. You don't listen to alternative bands, remember? Just rock," I joke.

I then realize that I told him that the song has _meaning_ to me; I don't tell anyone anything personal. _Especially_ if something has meaning to me. What the hell has gotten into me lately? This is _Four_ of all people!

"Let me listen to this "great song"," he says, taking the unoccupied earphone and putting it in his ear.

"_We all are living the same way, the same way._

_We are escaping the same way, the same way._

_Circling._

_Oh, oh._

_We are a part of the same play, the same play._

_We think we're making our own way, our own way._

_Circling._

_Oh, oh._

_You don't have to hold your head up high."_

He looks at me, smiles, and says, "So you actually found a good song without my help? Surprising." I punch him in the arm; too hard to be playful, to soft to be real. He stifles an "Ouch."

"_Round and round._

_I won't run away this time._

'_Til you show me what this life is for._

_Round and round._

_I'm not gonna let you change my mind._

'_Til you show me what this life is for."_

We walk down the hallway together, towards the library, me earning glares from most of the girls. I glare back at them without thinking about it. I guess it just comes naturally to me now.

"_We are afflicted by fiction, by fiction._

_Building a case for eviction, eviction._

_Circling._

_Oh, oh._

_Guarding the tower of ancients, of ancients._

_Shooting down arrows of patience_

_And patiently circling._

_Oh, oh._

_You don't have to hold your head up high."_

We come in eyeshot of the library. I'm sort of dreading going in there. There's always tons of nerds who actually _enjoy_ reading, and they always stare at me. Yes, I know I'm different. I like it that way.

"_Round and round._

_I won't run away this time._

'_Til you show me what this life is for._

_Round and round._

_I'm not gonna let you change my mind._

'_Til you show me what this life is for."_

I'm not even sure what my life is for.

I sneak a glance at Four. He seems to be thinking intently. I don't blame him; I am too. We just became friends again yesterday, and now we're walking down the hall together as if the past two years of our lives hasn't happened at all.

"_All the emptiness inside you is hard enough to fill._

_Without a sense of purpose, we're setting up to fail._

_You don't have to make it right._

_Just hold your head up high."_

We walk into the library, our arms brushing every so often. It sends chills through me even though I know it shouldn't at all. We're just friends.

"_Round and round._

_I won't run away this time._

'_Til you show me what this life is for._

_Round and round._

_I'm not gonna let you change my mind._

'_Til you show me what this life is for."_

The song ends in perfect timing. Four pulls the earphone out and looks at me in what I would say is…awe?

"You found that song on your own?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I say a little too harshly.

He shakes his head. "That was a really great song. What were you listening to before?"

Can I tell him? Or will he just judge me for listening to too depressing type songs?

_You can't win, no._

"'_You Can't Win' _by Kelly Clarkson," I say. He nods.

We sit at a table together and start doing homework.

_If you speak, you'll only piss _him _off, _I say to myself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**God, that was long.**

**Those are my two favorite songs right now, by the way.**

**Did you notice how I added the lyric to the last line? ;)**

**Also, I didn't really proofread this one, so PM me if there's any mistakes that need fixing.**

******45 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER******

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	9. Chapter 9: Why Am I Thinking Like This?

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was over my friend's house.**

**Anyways, I come bearing an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters mentioned. I only own the plot.**

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria and grab something that I think is supposed to be a hamburger, and I sit down with my normal group of friends.

I am greeted by half of them having gaping stares and the other half having their jaws dropped open. I'm already annoyed with them, and I don't even know what they're gawking about or why. I'm not sure that I want to know, but curiosity gets the best of me.

I'm too curious for my own good.

"What?" I snap. Nobody answers until Uriah breaks the silence.

_Praise be for Uriah._

"We saw you walking and talking with…_Four_." He spits his name out like venom. I roll my eyes, trying to clearly show that I don't care slash that I'm annoyed.

"Your point _is?_" I ask.

"You and Four hate each other. I thought you guys did, at least," Marlene speaks up.

"Yeah, well, obviously not anymore. Or at least not as much. Now shut the hell up because I don't want to talk about it," I say. They all return to their food as if this little dialogue never happened. I have taught them well.

I hear my phone buzz from inside my pocket, and I dig in my bag that's set on the floor by my feet to get it.

_(1) New Message: Four_

I almost gasp in half joy half surprise, but I stop myself.

_Hey. U look like ur having fun over there with your besties. Anyways, meet me where we were yesterday after school. I have, uh, something important 2 talk 2 u about…_

I find myself smiling at his text message. Why, I'm not sure. I feel my gaze shift up from my phone and search for _him_. My eyes meet a pair of dark blue ones from across the room.

One thought fills my mind: _He was looking for me, as well._

I'm not quite sure why, but this makes a feeling that I am not used to - or have experienced at all - to bubble up inside me.

He flashes me a smile, and I find myself grinning back.

I don't know _why _he's making me feel this way. He crushed me terribly a little more than two years ago. Yet, I find myself happier; lighter; more nonchalant and collected when he's near. Like half the school doesn't hate me. Like my parents actually pay more attention to me. Like he makes anything possible and worth it.

It's wrong, I know.

"What're you so happy about?" I hear Christina asking me. I shake my head. I don't need them to know my feelings.

"Just a message," I hear myself say. I don't say from who; they don't need to know.

"From who?"

_Can't anything be private?_

"No one," I say sharply, ending the conversation there.

Why is Four texting me such a big deal in my mind?

* * *

After lunch, I have art. This is one of the classes that I don't have with Four, and for some reason, I'm sort of disappointed.

I mean, we had a lot of fun in the library - surprisingly. We barely did any homework - more like make fun of the nerds that were there. I feel like I shouldn't be bonding with him; like I shouldn't be letting him this far in. I know he'll end up leaving me again; I just _know. _It always happens with these type of relationships.

_Damn_, I am getting softer. I need to work on that…

I walk into the art room after running into Four at my locker. It's funny how just yesterday morning he was taunting me and ripping me and kicking my books across the hallway.

I see that Uriah is already there, and he's the only one of my friends that is in this class. I sit next to him. Not like I honestly have a choice.

"Hey," I say, trying to show no emotion, but trying to be nice. He's one of my best friends; one of the only ones I honestly have.

I feel like my feelings have been pouring out of me for the past day or so.

"Hi," he says.

He's not smiling. It's weird to see Uriah not smiling; cracking a joke; being stupid. I look at him with a left eyebrow raised. He knows I want an explanation. I always want an explanation.

"I'm just…worried about you with Four. I know - it's stupid of me - but you're one of my best friends, and you're practically my sister, and we've known each other for a while, and I don't want to see you hurt again, and -" I cut him off before he makes his run on sentence run further. It's legs are probably already sore.

"Hey, Uriah. Thanks. Seriously. I honestly appreciate that you guys care, even if I don't act like I do. Don't worry, though; if he hurts me again, I'm going to kick his sorry ass. You know I'm capable," I say, holding in a pathetic laugh. He smirks.

"Yeah, I might have to help you with that if he does that again."

* * *

Art went by surprisingly quick. Tori - the teacher - just really wanted us to practice sketching anything to get the feel of it, and she let us talk. Uriah and I cracked stupid jokes and made fun of each others' sketches.

After art, I have AP Writing - which I know Four is in.

He showed me his schedule.

After switching books off at my locker, I walk into the class and see Four already sitting there with at least three girls surrounding him.

_I want to laugh, but I know I shouldn't._

He looks annoyed. I laugh mentally instead of out loud and sit in the seat in front of him.

"Tris!" he says - relieved - when he notices me sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Four. I see you have some friends there. Mind introducing?" I joke. He rolls his eyes, but the girls just stay put; not saying anything. In fact, they look jealous that he's paying attention to me and not them

"They won't freaking get away from me," he whispers so only I can hear.

'_Lemme help,' _I mouth to him.

I stand up out of my chair and redo my ponytail. I notice that my blue highlights are fading a bit. They now resemble the color of my dull blue-grey eyes.

I walk over to the girls - at least I think they're girls. They look three fourths plastic.

"Excuse me, _sluts_, but I think my buddy Four here wants his own personal space. You do know that he has to _breathe_ too, right?" I say, faking some sympathy for them. Obviously not enough. They just flip their extensions that they call hair and walk away. I never was a good actor in the performing arts class that I took last year. I do the same thing jokingly and sit back down. Four just gawks at me. I manage to laugh.

"What?" I ask, a smile still on my face. Why does he make me so happy and carefree?

"I've been trying to get rid of them for the past twenty minutes," he responds, running his fingers through his hair. I try not to get too lost in his eyes. I try laughing again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christina looking at us.

_Shit. I forgot she was in this class._

I pretend as if I didn't see her until I see her walking towards us.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…_

"Hey, Tris," she says smiling at me. "Hello…_Four_." She scowls at him. "What're guys doing?"

I honestly want to avoid this conversation with her about Four. Especially with Four _right in front of me._ I glance at the clock and see that class doesn't start for another ten freaking minutes.

_Damn…why did I come so early?_

"Oh, I was, uh, just helping Four with something," I say. I'm not lying. I see Four smirking. I stifle a grin myself.

"With what?" Christina pushes.

"Girls," I state plainly.

"Girl problems or…" Seriously? Christina - of all people - knows, or rather _should know _to not question me further than I anticipate to answer. Something I acquired from Four.

_Great. Now I'm picking up his stupid quirks. _

"There were girls here bothering the shit out of him, and I shooed them away, okay?" I say, trying the end the conversation. She gives me a look that says, _'We'll talk about this later,' _and walks away back to her seat.

"What the hell was that about?" Four asks.

"God only knows." I mentally slap myself. I get annoyed too easily. I should work on that, too. "Anyways, what did you need to talk to me about? You could just tell me here. I don't think anyone's actually paying attention to us. Other than Christina and your girl buddies over there," I say jokingly, trying desperately to change the subject ASAP.

His face goes a little pale. Either that, or it was my imagination. I don't think a human being can imagine changes of color in a face.

_Whaaa-?_

"I - um - I need to tell you _why._" My eyes widen. I know exactly what he means. I nod my head in understanding and turn around in my seat.

_Is he seriously going to tell me what I lay awake at night thinking about?_

* * *

The rest of hell - also know as high school - goes by as _slow as possible_. As soon as the last bell rings, I dart out of the class, telling Christina I'll talk to her later and that I have to meet someone. I never specified who or why I had to meet them.

I usually tell her most things.

She looked _pissed_.

I barge the school doors open and sprint across the football field, wanting to get to where we met yesterday as quick as I can.

I can see him sitting under the tree where I was sitting yesterday. I notice that it's obvious he's wearing the glasses that made me start calling him "Four". The black colored, square-ish rimmed glasses that I personally love on him.

I don't know why he doesn't wear them in public. Yeah, they make him look ten times less imitating, but they make him look more handsome.

_What the _eff _am I saying?!_

As I approach closer, I can see more clearly that he looks nervous.

_What the hell is he so nervous about?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**CHAPTER DONE!**

**I ended with a cliff hanger ;) **

**Longest chapter EVER 1.9k words!**

*****65 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER*****

**Can you guys **_**please**_**also Favorite and Follow this story if you like it? I have almost no Favorites, considering how many of you say that you really like this fanfiction…**

**So please Favorite/Follow.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Not High

**A/N:  
So I didn't get the 65 reviews as I was hoping for, but I decided to update anyways.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because THERE SHALL BE FOURTRIS!  
Now who doesn't love some FourTris fluff?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I were Veronica Roth, I'm not, so I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Four spots me and smiles nervously. I smile genuinely back.

"So, you're wearing your glasses," I say once I am in earshot of his location. I end up sitting down next to him and find myself smirking. The tension in his face seems to drain a bit at my presence.

"Just for you," he says. I feel my face flushing a deep red. I touch my palms to my face in an attempt to get my freaking cheeks to chill a little.

_Why does he make me feel this way? I never blush!  
_

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" I ask. The tension and nervousness in his face suddenly returns. I already know what he wants, I just need to hear him say it again.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I - I don't know how to say this." He runs his fingers through his hair, making it stick up. "I regret what I did to you. I regret everything. All of it."

I stare at him dumbfounded. I knew he at least had to feel bad about it. I never thought I was actually correct.

"Then why did you do it?" I ask, clearly confused. I can feel tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. I have wanted to cry for the past two days.

"Marcus," is all he says. The color drains from his face. "He threatened to hurt you." I can see his jaw clench at the mention of his father's name.

"Yeah, okay, but _why._ I was so broken after what you did. I kept thinking that I wasn't good enough; that there was something wrong with me. I was so depressed after that," I tell him. And I honestly was. I would cry for no reason; I would wear baggy clothes; I wouldn't talk to anyone.

I felt useless.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel his fingers intertwine with my own. My heart rate speeds up, and I stare at him in disbelief.

What the_ hell _is he doing?!

"Why? ...Because I liked you. I _do_ like you. Present tense. _He_ somehow found out, and you know him. He got all pissed and said I had to ditch you and shit. You were my best friend, I couldn't let him do that to you...couldn't let him hurt you like me." He adjusts his glasses with his free hand. I haven't seen him do that in years. "I obviously couldn't tell you I liked you more than a friend…I wasn't sure you liked me like that," he says. "I decided to finally take a new approach; decided to be a little more…dauntless." He says it with a smirk.

I look at our hands; our fingers tangled together.

"Now the real question is: Do you like me too?" he asks me. I think I hear his voice shake a little.

_Do_ I like him? I mean, all of a sudden I feel so much better around him. I'm always trying to keep myself from blushing when he looks at me; when our arms accidently brush; when he makes eyes contact with me.

I guess…I _do_ like him.

I nod and squeak out a strangled "Yes."

The tension and stress leaves his face again, and I think I hear him mumble, "Thank God."

Before I know what is even happening, he roughly takes my face in his hands. He leans forwards and kisses me on the lips. At first, I don't know how to respond. I have never actually kissed anyone before. But I find my lips moving in sync with his, and it feels so…._right. _Like nothing in the world matters; just him and me and this kiss.

He pulls away after about twenty seconds, and at first I am afraid I did something wrong. I honestly don't know what is considered correct in spit swapping.

_When did I become so self-conscience of this shit?_

My previous thoughts are dismissed when I see him smile. He pulls my head back to his and kisses me with more confidence; more sure of himself. Like he is sure that he wants to waste his spit on me. My hands are at my sides, I'm not sure what I do with them, but I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and entangle my fingers in his hair. I feel his nose skim mine, and I instantly feel a shock of electricity shoot through me. We both pull back for air, and I think I have never been happier with him.

"God, Four, I didn't know you had it in you," I joke. I gently push his now falling glasses back on his face.

"Do me a favor," he says more of a command than a question.

"Anything."

"Don't call me that. It's nice to hear my name again. Only when we are in private, though," he requests. I nod and press my forehead against his, his glasses pushing gently against my eyebrows.

"Do we tell our friends about…whatever this is?" I ask him, not sure if we or boyfriend and girlfriend or what.

"Well, what do you want this to be?" he asks, his lips brushing mine on some of the words that he says.

I shrug, my arms still around his neck, my hands still in his hair.

"Would you like to go out with me, Tris?" he says. I nod and smile. "Then we shouldn't tell them. Frankly, I don't think your friends like me." He smiles.

"What about your friends?" I ask. "Do they like me?"

He ponders this question for a moment.

"I don't know…they never really met you officially. We may just have to change that," he says with a boyish grin playing on his lips.

"Oh, so you don't talk about me?" I joke. He shakes his head and presses his mouth against mine again. I know what to do this time.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he says.

"Me neither."

* * *

I drive home after Four - Tobias - walks me to my car. We hold hands while walking and talking about stupid things. He kisses me goodbye. I couldn't stop smiling the entire drive back.

I walk in the front door, and almost instantly my brother asks me what's wrong with me.

I almost never smile.

"Oh, you know. Sun shining, birds chirping," I respond, my obnoxious grin never leaving my face. I fix my blue highlighted hair back into a neater ponytail.

"Mom! I think Beatrice is high!" my brother yells, sounding genuinely worried about me. "What do you and your friends _do_ at school?!" he asks.

I slap his arm.

"Yo, quit it. I'm not high, I'm just…happy," I say. He gives me a questioning look, but I ignore him and make my way to my room.

I take my phone out and instantly check to see if I have any messages.

I'm not surprised when I see one from Four.

I mean Tobias.

_**F/T: **__Hey… Just wanted to make sure you got home safely ;) _

I smile. Since when does he care so much about me?

_**T: **__Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Overly-Concerned-Boyfriend ;)_

God, I'm turning into Christina. I shiver at the thought.

_**F/T: **__Well sorry I care._

_...Did I see u call me ur boyfriend, Tris? _

Damn. Even his freaking text messages make me blush.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm getting softer!

_**T: **__Not really…do u want me 2...?_

He doesn't respond for a good five minutes.

I finally hear my phone buzz, indicating a message from him.

_**F/T: **__Yes._

* * *

That night, after finishing the highly dreaded homework that I didn't finish in study hall and dodging embarrassing questions from my brother at dinner, I get the best sleep I have gotten in quite a while.

* * *

**A/N:**

**WASN'T THAT ADORABLE.**

**Anyways, F&F.**

**Not much to say in this A/N…**

**REVIEW!**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	11. Chapter 11: Yes, We Are Dating

**A/N:**

**Finally, an update!**

**This will be a longer chapter ;)**

**By the way, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Divergent, any of the characters, or the queen of England (read chapter for explanation.)**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up at six a.m., which is almost an hour before I usually wake up. I don't know why, but I feel extremely giddy and excited this morning. Probably because I finally have a boyfriend, and probably because that boyfriend was my childhood best friend.

Yep, that's definitely the reason why.

I drag my body out of my bed and take a quick shower. For some reason, I think that now I _need _to impress Four - Tobias - whatever his name is. I honestly don't understand why…I think that I'm turning into a Christina-type girl.

I also guess that now I just don't want to embarrass him.

I reluctantly get out of the shower and get changed. I slip on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and put on a black ruffled tank top.

Man, I look like a…_girl._

I decide to turn the girliness down a notch by throwing my blue-ish hair up in its normal high ponytail and slipping on my favorite pair of worn-down combat boots_. There we go, _I think to myself. I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply my normal amount of eyeliner and makeup. By the time I am done, It's about six forty-five.

_God, I'm taking forever to get ready, too. Like a girl._

I grab my bag out from its normal corner and head downstairs, meeting my mom - on the phone - and my brother sitting at the kitchen counter. My dad most likely already left for work.

I barely see him anymore.

"What are you so dressed up for?" he asks. I roll my eyes. That's all I seem to do when he talks to me.

"Why do you care?" I say back to him, not even trying to hide my annoyance.

"It's just not…like you."

"Yeah, because you know _so_ much about me, don't you?" I end the conversation there. I grab an apple and start to walk out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I hear Caleb ask me.

"Oh, I don't know, Caleb. Maybe…_school?_ I thought you were supposed to be _smart_." With that said, I walk out before slamming the door, and I start biting into my apple. I half walk half jog to my car and shove the key in the ignition. I turn on the radio, and instantly some pop boy band sounds through the car.

"Ah! My ears!" I scream to myself, accidentally throwing my apple somewhere in the backseat. I quickly fumble for the 'Power' button and turn it off.

Now _that's_ the way to wake a person up.

I drive to school in complete silence. It's kind of nice.

When I pull up in the parking lot, I see Four - Tobias - leaning up against his car, looking at his phone. I notice something else, as well.

He's wearing his glasses.

_Okay, okay. I know why I'm here early, but why the hell is he here and wearing his _shamazing _glasses?_

I park a few space down from him and get out of my car. I start my way towards him.

"Hey, Four - I mean, Tobias," I say - slipping up on his freaking name - when I know he can hear me. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey. I just sent you a text message asking you to come early. Seems as if you already planned that." He smirks. As if on cue, my phone buzzes annoyingly.

I have _got _to change that setting.

I dig in my pocket in search for it, and when I pull it out, I see the screen that says his name on it. I know it is the text he just apparently sent me.

"Why are you wearing your glasses? I thought you didn't like them. I mean, I like them, but…" I trail off, not sure how to end the sentence. I shove my phone back into my back pocket.

"Oh, I thought I would try them out. But now that I know you like them, I'll be sure to wear them more often," he says, adjusting his glasses. I haven't seen him do that in forever. It makes him look smarter, more noticeable, more _handsome…_

"So why'd you want me to come early?" I ask him, trying to shake myself out of my daze. There surely had to be some sort of reason. He smiles this time, instead of smirking. He gently places his hand on my hips and touches his forehead to mine, the glasses' brim pushing against my eyebrows.

Kind of like what we did yesterday.

_Yesterday…_

I like it, I think.

"So I can do this with you without your - or ever my- friends criticizing us," he replies. With that said, he leans in and tenderly places his lips against mine, moving them slowly. I place my hands lightly on his shoulders, and I find myself melting into his touch - something I never did when we were just friends, when we were just kids. He pulls away, and I instantly miss the feeling of his face so close to mine; him breathing the same air as me.

"Hey, how about we _don't _try to hide us, and see which one of our friends finds out first," I suggest, definitely wanting to do that more often and not in secret. He smiles and takes his hand in mine.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your hair like that? With the blue?" he asks out of nowhere.

"No, I don't believe you have," I say, laughing. He laughs as well.

"Shall we?" he asks, starting to lead me towards the school's front doors. I laugh again.

"We shall."

We walk into the school together holding hands. I earn some malicious looking glares from the girls - mostly slut cheerleaders, and I can see Four - I mean Tobias, _damn it - _earning himself some glares himself from the guys. Either because he's dating me, or he's wearing the glasses that no one has seen on him since his freshman year. I was in eighth grade.

I laugh to myself. The two badass-iest - and wanted - people in school dating.

The ideal way to start some drama!

_Shit…_

Thank the Lord that Tobias's - nailed it - locker is close to mine, so now we don't have to leave each others' sides. I'm not sure - or want to know - what would happen if we do.

I see Tobias lean close to my ear.

"I see as if we have some jealous people staring us down," he says. I look up at him with a look that says, _'Are-You-Seriously-Just-Noticing-That?'_. He shrugs his shoulders as if he honestly just did.

_What is on that boy's mind?_

We approach our lockers, which are actually closer than I remembered from yesterday.

"Now, to set the high school mood, we need to do this," Tobias says, smirking.

_Oh, damn, what is he thinking now?  
_

He gently pushes me against Christina's locker - which is right next to mine, bad choice - and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Seriously, Tobias, in public?" I whisper with a smirk - so no one hears his real name. He grins and tilts his head to the right a bit.

I tilt my head forward and press my lips to his - something we haven't done in a mere two minutes. I can feel him smile against the kiss while feeling glares burn through the side of my head. I end up smiling myself.

I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. I feel the rim of his glasses gently with my fingers; smooth and glossy.

We are _rudely _interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

_Oh, shit…it's Christina. Probably._

Tobias pulls away and smiles at me. Damn, is his smile just adorable.

_What the _hell _am I saying? Or at least thinking…_

"Listen, if you two are going to make out, please do it on someone else's locker. Like Tris's maybe…never mind. Don't do it on Tris's locker. She'll beat the crap outta you," I hear Christina say. She doesn't know that it's us.

_Thank God._

Tobias grabs my hand, and we turn around to face Christina's wrath.

When she lifts her head from studying her shoes, she breathes in a sharp, quick breath.

"Tris?!" She doesn't recognize Tobias, or to her, Four. "Who's that?" she asks, now turning her attention to Tobias and pointing her index finger at him. I whisper to him to take off his glasses.

He takes them off.

Another quick gasp.

"Four?!"

I nod my head and so does Tobias. I'm not shying away or blushing. I'm surprised.

I must really like him.

"Why were you two -? Why was he -? When did you -?" Christina stutters out. I spot Marlene walking down the hall with Lynn, Uriah, and Will at her side. They seem to be having a deep conversation. I wonder what about. But this isn't the current problem at hand.

_Why don't you just invite the whole world to walk with you, Marlene? Maybe you could have a deep conversation with the queen of England!_

As they approach us, I can feel Tobias give my hand a reassuring squeeze. I look up at him and smile for the extra boost of confidence.

"Whoa, why are you two holding - wha-?" I hear Uriah sputter out. I face palm my forehead.

"Yes! Four and I are dating! Anyone who has a problem with that can just leave this freaking hallway!" I yell. I realize the entire hallway heard us, and most of them start walking away.

Okay, that's just cold.

_Look who's talking, _I tell myself.

I realize that first bell is almost going to ring - in about five minutes, actually, and we should start getting to class. I start dragging Tobias with me, not in the mood for further questioning from my _friends._

I then realize that Tobias and I never got our books from our lockers, and I outwardly groan. This earns a confused look from Tobias and half my friends.

I drag him back to my locker and start getting my books bundled up in my arms. Science, Math, History, and Chemistry. He does the same, and eventually so does everyone else.

"You're spilling details later," Christina tells me. Everyone else nods in agreement.

_Dammit._

I groan again and start dragging Tobias with me towards Science.

At least I won't have to repeat the story more than one. Well, I guess we'll have to explain to Tobias's friends, but we'll deal with that when that problem approaches us.

We get to Science just before the bell rings - thank God, and now I'm not so angry that I have to sit next to Tobias. He sits down and grabs my hand under the table.

A girl could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did that quench your guys' thirst for fanfiction?**

**Yeah, I hope so...Longest chapter yet! 2k words!**

**I'll update again tomorrow, hopefully, so leave me feedback and any ideas for upcoming chapters!**

**I already have the whole plot planned out (conflict, resolution, etc.), but if there's anything specific you want to happen, don't be afraid to PM me or comment!**

**Thanks!  
**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	12. Chapter 12: Well, I Feel Welcomed

**A/N:**

**Hola! So I read some REALLY spirit-lifting reviews, and they really made my day.**

**You guys are the best. Like legit.**

**Here's a chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing.**

* * *

_Lunch. Amen._

I'm kind of scared to introduce Tobias to my friends. I mean, they already know who he is, they just don't know _him. _His personality. The one I've known for about ten years.

"You sure about this?" Tobias asks me, squeezing my hand. I know he means meeting my friends.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say back. I don't think I've ever been scared before. This is a new feeling for me. It feels...weird. Like I have no control about what's going to happen. I hate it.

He kisses me on the cheek lightly.

"Whatever happens, we'll be fine. I promise." That actually boosted my confidence about this. He puts his hands on my hips and draws his mouth towards mine, kissing me slowly. He pulls away too soon. "Always," he adds.

There's that 'Always.' again.

I lightly drag him towards our lockers, and we put our morning class' books away. I lead him to the cafeteria. He squeezes my hand again. We open the doors.

Instantly, everyone's eyes turn towards us. I'm used to the stars by now; always sticking out of the crowd. I can tell that Tobias is, too, even wearing his glasses. I almost forgot that no one has really seen him in them. I head us over to my normal table. The stares eventually drift away, or so I think they do.

"Uh, hey, guys," I say to them when we are in earshot of the table. They all throw glares our way.

"Hello, _Tris,_" Lynn almost spits at me. "You too, _Four._"

"Well someone isn't in a good mood today," Tobias mumbles so only I can hear. I try to hold in a laugh. I know I shouldn't be laughing about my friends, but I just can't help it.

"Looks like someone's already whispering dirty things in the other's ear," Uriah says; low enough so no one else could hear, but loud enough so Tobias and I could hear. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I tighten my grip on Tobias's hand.

I decide to introduce my friends to him.

"Well, anyways, Four, that's Lynn," I say, pointing towards the girl with the shaved head - Lynn. "I'm pretty sure you already know Uriah, because, you know, Zeke's brother and all." I point to Uriah with his bronze-colored skin and same color eyes. "You know Christina," I say, gesturing to Chris. "That's her boyfriend Will." I point to Will and his celery-green eyes. They aren't as bright and striking as Tobias's dark blue ones are. "And that's Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, in case you didn't know," I finish, pointing to Marlene. I was always jealous of her perfect hair. It's kind of like Christina's.

Tobias nods his head in acknowledgement to them, and they do the same.

"Be nice, guys," Christina says. I can tell she's trying to hide her anger. "Do you guys, uh, want to sit with us…?" Lynn and Will shoot her a look that says, _'Are-You-Freaking-Kidding-Me?!'_

"I was actually thinking of sitting with T-Four's friends, if you don't mind," I say, not hiding my annoyance with them.

Marlene decides to speak up.

"You can do _whatever _you want with him, but you better damn right not forget about us. We helped you when _he _wasn't there. You better not forget that," she spits at me. I nod my head in understanding.

Tobias looks at me as if asking if I'm ready to meet his friends. I nod.

"See you guys…later?" I say.

"Definitely…and don't forget that I'm having a party tonight, and you and your boyfriend are more than welcome. You can bring his friends, too. If you want," Christina says. Judging by her tone, she's demanding us to go. This earns her another glare from the others.

"Wouldn't miss it," I reply with a smile.

"We should go," Tobias suggests. I nod at him as we walk towards his friends.

I can hear someone - probably Lynn - say something sarcastic that sounds like, "Nice glasses." I hear the rest of the table erupt into laughter.

"Ignore them," I whisper to Tobias. He nods, anger well written on his face.

"Four! My man!" Zeke yells when we approach. The anger slowly dissolves off of Tobias's face. "Whoa, dude, I haven't seen you wear those glasses in forever! And who is this fine lady you have brought with you?" he asks. I smirk at 'fine lady'.

"Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, this is my _girlfriend _Tris," Tobias says, emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend'. I smile and give them a little wave. They all smile at me. Well, at least Lauren and Shauna do.

Definitely more welcoming than how my friends were.

Zeke gawks at me.

"_This_ is the girl you had to leave and cried over in my room for weeks?! Man, why'd you ever let her go? She's _hot_," he says. I can feel myself blush when he says 'hot'.

Wait.

_Tobias cried over me?_

I push the thought aside and look at Tobias. His face is flushed a deep red. I smirk at his embarrassment.

"Sit down, c'mon, tell us about yourself!" the girl, Shauna I think, says. She has blonde-brown hair, sort of the color of honey. Her face resembles Lynn. This must be the sister she is always complaining about.

Tobias and I sit down next to each other.

"Are you Lynn's sister?" I ask Shauna. She nods. "And you're Uriah's brother," I say, pointing to Zeke. He smirks and nods as well.

"And I'm no one's sister," Lauren comments smirking. I laugh.

For once, I actually feel kind of welcomed. Yes, Christina and all of them always comforted me, but they always had a comment about how my hair is too blue, or my clothes are too dark, or how I'm always a bitch to them.

Can't say that I wouldn't complain, either.

"By the way, girl, I love your hair," Zeke says, mocking a teenager girl's voice. I laugh again, and so does Tobias. "But seriously, I do. It's sick."

"He's right," Shauna comments. "For once." She kisses his cheek.

They must be dating.

"So how long have y'all been together? And why did you start wearing your glasses, Four?" Lauren asks. I look at Tobias and gesture for him to speak.

"Like, a day so far. And Tris said she liked my glasses on me, so I decided to make her happy," he says, adjusting his glasses.

Lauren smiles.

"It's nice to see that Four finally has a chick," Zeke says. "And a pretty cool one, too," he adds.

I smirk.

"I'm the best badass girlfriend he could ever be able to get," I say. Tobias laughs.

"She's right." He kisses my cheek. The girls chorus an, "Aw."

Yep, definitely more inviting than my friends.

I even forget to invite them to Christina's party.

Well, I didn't technically _forget._

Oops..?

* * *

**A/N:**

**AWWW SNAP *snaps***

**Sorry for the sort of filler chapter, I needed this to get somewhere.**

**I'll definitely try to update tomorrow again.**

**Rate and Review ;)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	13. Chapter 13: Is 'I Forgot' an Excuse?

**A/N:**

**Hola! Updateeeee.**

**I'm going to make this a longish one.**

**You**

**Are**

**WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters; along with anything else mentioned. Except the plot.**

* * *

The rest of school goes by in a complete blurry mess.

Tobias and I kept receiving glares from half of the school, and I was pretty sure both of us wanted to punch all of them.

Even my _'friends' _were giving us glares.

_Bitches_, I think to myself.

"Hey, uh, do you want to come over or something? My parents are going to a business dinner or something, and my brother is probably studying over his friend's house or whatever." We're walking together to our cars in the parking lot. His hand is intertwined in mine. It feels so right - so perfect. He raises an eyebrow at me. It goes just above his glasses' frame. "I'm not saying I want you to come over _because _they're not home!" I add quickly. He laughs.

I love his laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I was just joking with you," he says with a smile. "Yeah, uh, Marcus shouldn't be home for another month or something. Business trip or whatever. So, better live free while I can." I give him a sad smile when he mentions his father's name but soon rethink it. I know he doesn't like to be shown pity. Especially from me.

"You can come over at, like, five…? I can order food, and we can watch a movie or something," I suggest. He smirks and nods.

"See you at five, Tris."

We head our separate ways; him in his car, me in mine.

* * *

At exactly five o' four, I hear the doorbell ring. One, two, three times. I had successfully ordered a pizza and had multiple movies that were ready to be watched. I almost sprint down the stairs after tying my hair in a ponytail. I fling the door open.

"Four minutes late, _Four,_" I joke. He shrugs. I gesture him to come inside. "I ordered a pizza. Plain. Because I specifically remember that that was, and hopefully still is, your favorite type." He smirks.

"You - would be correct," he says dramatically. I hand him a paper plate, and we each take two of the eight slices.

We make our way to the couch.

"Okay, okay. I have, like, five different horror movies we could watch." Tobias looks at me surprised. "Oh, shut the _hell_ up. I'm not sure if you could tell, but I'm not a girl. And I never have been; never will," I say defensively.

"No, you are not a girl in any way, nope," Tobias comments sarcastically. I roll my eyes and jokingly punch his arm. He takes a bite of his pizza, as I do to mine.

I never thought that Tobias and I would be friends again after what happened between us, let alone freaking _boyfriend and girlfriend. _I smile to myself. I just realized that I don't think that I've ever been happier sitting next to him; when all our touches feel electrified, when his smiles make me melt, when I actually think that his sarcasm is sort of a turn on.

I've been smiling for too long.

"What're smiling about? Thinking about me?" he jokes. I laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I was, actually," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. I take another bite of my pizza. I swallow.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks.

"Oh, how I never actually thought we'd be friends again. I thought you hated me." He laughs.

"Hardly ever did," he replies. He kisses my cheek.

I hastily grab his plate and mine, setting them on the coffee table in front of us. I just remembered that my parents aren't _home. _I'm not suggesting that we do _that,_ but we could kiss as much as we wanted. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him. Hard. He's caught off guard at first, but then swiftly pulls me onto his lap so I'm facing him. I move my arms to around his neck, his around my small waist. I run my fingers through his hair. He tightens his grip on my waist.

I pull away to breathe.

He smiles.

"I really like your glasses," I state randomly. I take them off his face gently and place them on my myself. My whole living room turns blurry. "Holy shit. How strong _are _these things?" I comment. He laughs.

"Oh, you know. If they weren't that strong, I'd be partially blind. But, no, I have to make sure they're not too strong for my girlfriend to wear," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

I take the glasses off and put them back on him. I slowly run my fingers along the edges of the frame.

"I think they make you look hot." I cover my mouth quickly. "Oh, hell, did I just say that out loud?!" I think I feel my face heat up.

"Yes, quite frankly, you did. But don't worry. I think your blue highlights make _you _look hot." He takes my hair tie out of my hair so it flows softly over my shoulders. He runs his fingers through it. "I really like your eyes, too. The blue-grey is really…striking." I smile.

"No, no, no. Your blue eyes are like a freaking ocean and every time I look into them I feel like I'm legit drowning, and I don't ever want to look away." I gently kiss the frame of his glasses. "I win."

"No. I _win_ because I have you as a girlfriend," he says. He takes my face into his hands and kisses me again. I try to pull myself closer to him, but there is no closer. Our noses lightly brush against each other, and it sends chills down my spine. He must've felt me shiver because he smiles against my lips. I place my hands on the back of his neck, and his hands travel down my back. He slips his hand under my shirt, touching the small of my back. His bare skin touching mine is enough to pull me back into reality.

"So about that movie," I say, reluctantly breaking our hot n' heavy make out session. He smirks.

"Of course. What're thinking?" he asks.

"Paranormal Activity marathon?" I say. He nods.

* * *

Three ghosts movies and two make out sessions later…

"Shit! Don't go in there! Don't go in there! What the hell! I told her not to!" I yell at the television.

"Tris, they can't hear you," Tobias says through laughter.

I hear my phone ring while rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" I say answering it.

"Tris! Where the hell are you?! My party started, like, a few hours ago!" I hear the voice on the other end yell.

_Christina._

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffy!**

**I never watched Paranormal Activity so I don't know what happens.**

**Review and Favorite!**

**New update tomorrow!  
**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	14. Chapter 14: Do You, Uh, Wanna Share?

**A/N:**

**Since I have tons of time to write this, my goal is to make it at least 2.5k words.**

**I don't really have much more to say…**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the lovely and talented Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Oh, shit!' I say out loud. I _totally _forgot about her party! Christina is going to absolutely murder me!

"Well, it's too late now…" Christina trails off, "but I'll have to reorganize another party so you and your new _boyfriend _can join us." I can positively hear the smirk in her voice.

"So you're not angry with me?" I ask, holding in a breath. I wait anxiously for her response.

"Of course not," she responds. I let out my breath.

"I'll be sure to make the next party-type-thing you have. Promise." With that explained, I hang the phone up.

"Who was it?" Tobias asks. I place my cell phone on the coffee table. He slips his arm around my shoulders, and I lean into his embrace. I feel safe; like nothing can ever hurt me.

"It was Christina. She was calling about her party and how I wasn't there. It completely left my train of thought."

"Damn. Was she upset? She seems like the type of person that would flip out and cry and all that other girly shit."

I laugh.

"Nah, apparently she didn't care all that much," I respond. My fingers automatically find their way to the frame of his glasses again.

I think I am obsessed with them.

He seems to read my mind and says, "You really like my glasses, don't you?" I shrug.

"They just fit you perfectly…" I sit on his lap, one leg on either side of him, and press my forehead against his. "They make you… I don't know… you."

"Well without _you, _I would not have even started wearing these damn things again, so you can thank yourself," he says. He wraps his arms around my back, one of his hands pressing against my neck. He softly brings my mouth to his. His lips are gently and smooth, and my own lips seem to fit perfectly into his. I rest my elbows on his shoulders and lightly play with his hair.

It's a slow and passionate kiss, but I can feel the meaning behind the movement of his lips against my own.

Our kiss is interrupted when I hear the front door open.

"Beatrice, I'm ba-" The voice cuts short. I recognize it as Caleb's.

Just_ great._

I hear his sharp intake of a breath, and something that sounds like a book hit the tile floor.

I quickly pull away from Tobias and scramble to take my place across from him on the couch. I clear my throat and try to act and sound somewhat nonchalant.

"Hey, Caleb," I say calmly. I can hear Tobias suppress a laugh. I shoot him a harsh glare.

"I walk in to find you making out with some boy on the couch, and all you have to say to meet is 'Hey, Caleb'?" he almost yells at me. I'm used to his sudden outbursts by this point in my life. And I'm only seventeen.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm pregnant or something? I think a simple 'Hey' sounds better than that," I defend myself. Tobias cracks up laughing, and I find myself ending up doing the same.

"Who is this?" Caleb asks, pointing an index finger towards Tobias.

"Four." Tobias answers for himself. I almost forgot that he still goes by that nickname with other people.

I also forgot that Caleb _knows _that I gave him that nickname.

He knows it's Tobias.

Shit.

I look up and see Caleb's eyes almost popping out of their sockets. That must be painful.

"Tobias?!" he says. Tobias looks up.

"'Sup…?"

"_You _were kissing my sister? But…you _hurt _her! Did you just expect for her to instantly forgive you after you did 'It' with her?" Caleb turns to me. "How could you be so _stupid, _Beatrice?"

I glance at Tobias and try to figure out how I should respond. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that.

"I gave him another chance for a reason," I say. I don't think I've ever heard my voice sound this timid. I usually speak with a lot of overconfidence. "I realized, I guess, I liked him. More than a friend. Now if you have a problem, Caleb, you can leave."

After I speak the last words of the sentence, Caleb storms upstairs, and I can hear his door slam shut.

Talk about a temper.

"Well that was awkward," Tobias speaks up. I nod. "What do you want to do now?" he asks. I shrug. I'm sort of at a lost for words. "Since it's Friday, you could, uh, maybe, spend the night at my place…? You know, with Caleb being a bitch and all," he says, almost nervously.

I look up at him for a minute.

I'm definitely not ready to do _it _with him, if that's what he is implying that we do. I just started dating him, like, what? Yesterday? Yeah, definitely not ready for that.

But I guess just staying overnight wouldn't hurt anybody.

And I trust him to not do anything with me until I am one hundred percent on board with it.

I realize he is still waiting for an answer. I take his hand in mine and reply with a strong and sure, "Okay."

* * *

After I pack a small tote bag with my essential needs, Tobias and I drive to his house in his car.

"There's. Nothing. On. The. Freaking. Radio!" I complain to him while turning the knob to scan the different radio stations.

"The radio nowadays plays absolute shit," Tobias agrees. I nod my head. I turn the radio off.

"The radio _sucks,_" I say. He nods and pulls into his driveway. I haven't been to his house in…ages. Tobias opens his door and rushes over to open the passenger seat door for me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he questions me. "I'm just being _polite _to my wonderful _girlfriend._ If it's not working for you, I can easily stop." He lends me his hand, and I unquestioningly take it.

"No, no. I'm not complaining, don't worry. It's just that I can open my own door. " I smile at him. He somewhat playfully rolls his eyes.

We walk up to his front door, and he opens it without using so much as a key.

"You don't lock your door?" I ask.

"No reason to," he says. "There's really nothing that I would mind being stolen." I shrug as response.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I ask him. I feel as if I am bombarding him ridiculous questions, and I sort of am. I can tell that he ponders _this _question for a moment.

He finally asks me, "What time is it?" I take out my cell phone and show him the time: nine thirty-two. He nods. "We already watched, like, two, three movies, so I don't suppose that either of us want to watch any more." I shake my head. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "You're no help, you know that?" He smiles and slings an arm over my shoulders. He pulls me into his side and I take notice of his scent: something strong - his cologne, probably -, something almost sweet, and something distinctively male.

I think I like it.

"You smell good," I say absentmindedly. "Oh, shit, I said that out loud." He lets out a laugh that sounds deeper than it usually is. Probably because I'm stuffed into the side of his body. He puts his face into my hair. I can feel him inhaling and then exhaling.

"You smell good, too," he says. "There. We're even." This time, I laugh. He casually leads me over to the couch, and we sit down together. I lean into his side even more.

"Yeah, okay, we're even," I say, laughing. He swiftly pulls me onto his lap, and he gently kisses my neck. Oh shit, damn, hell…it feels so… _good, relaxing…_and it's turning me on_._ I grab his arms and wrap them tighter around my petite waist. He stops kissing my neck, and I almost groan in protest. He turns me around in his lap to face him. I take the initiative, and kiss him hard on the lips. I don't break the kiss when I smoothly remove his glasses and set them beside us. I don't feel like getting poked in the eye by them. He cups my face in his hands and pushes the kiss deeper. I can feel my lips separating against the pressure. I almost moan in contentment. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to glide his head closer; but there is no closer. I wish there were. I wish I could remove everything that comes between us, but I am _not _ready for that, and I don't think that Tobias is, either. I reluctantly break our kiss and press my forehead against his.

"Maybe we should go to bed," he whispers. His breath tickles on my lips, and I want nothing but to attach my lips to his again.

"Do you want to…or…" I start to say. I hope he knows what I'm trying to say.

_Do you want to share the same bed?_

I can feel his face redden against my forehead, and without even looking at him, I know he's blushing. Madly. The heat radiates off of him.

"I - uh, I'm not suggesting we do anything. Just asking if you want to," I clarify. He nods.

"If you want to," he barely chokes out. He must be as nervous about this as I am.

"I want to."

* * *

After getting changed and doing our own nighttime rituals, we both climb into his double sized bed. I have to admit that it is legit the perfect size for both of us.

He sets his glasses that he grabbed from the couch on the nightstand. I turn on my side to face him, and he does the same.

"Hey," I whisper. He smiles.

"Hey, babe."

"Babe? Since when do _you - _badass Four - call anyone 'babe'?" I joke. He smirks.

"Since now." He presses his lips to mine. The kiss quickly becomes heated and intense. I wrap a leg around his waist, and he secures a hand to the small of my back. I want to do this with him, I want to. I want to go farther. But I can't. _We_ can't. It would be wrong, considering that we just started dating yesterday. He slips his hand under my shirt and explores my bare back. I shiver under his touch. He starts to kiss my neck, and I involuntarily moan. He pulls away.

"Good night, my dear," Tobias says, brushing my hair - now slightly slick with sweat - out of my face.

"Good night, darling," I say, mocking him.

We both fall into a deep sleep.

The best sleep I've had in…forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not sure how long that was… oh well!**

*****IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY FANFICTIONS YOU WANT ME TO READ, PLEASE MENTION IN THE COMMENTS! I NEED NEW DIVERGENT FANFICTION!*****

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	15. Chapter 15: Cafes and Highlights

**A/N:**

**YIPPEE CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**So I found out that I'm seeing the Divergent movie on Sunday, and I am officially fangirling so hard that I'm not sure it's legal.**

**But enough about me. **

**You guys want some fanfic, right?**

**Before I start, though, thank you guys so much for the big one-zero-zero in the reviews section!**

**Glad to know that you guys actually like my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

I wake up and instantly don't know where the _hell _I am. I take in my surroundings, and I quickly realize that I fell asleep at Tobias's place. Correction - I fell asleep in Tobias's _bed_ with Tobias _himself. _Before I have time to panic and try to remember if we _did _anything last night, I feel a pair of certain blue eyes cutting holes through my head and an arm tighten around my waist. I spin around - the arm moving off my hip - onto my other side, and I meet my gaze to the pair of blues eyes.

"Shit, Tobias. Next time, try to stare at me without my knowing," I joke at him with a smirk. He already has his glasses on, which can only mean that he has been awake for a while. Probably staring at me. I am flattered, yet freaked out.

"I'll make sure to try harder next time," he responds.

"If there is a next time," I mumble under my breath.

"Oh, don't worry, Tris," he says with that stupid, yet sexy, smirk of his, "you'll be in my bed again."

"Pervert," I say. Tobias just laughs and tightens his hold on my waist. He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck, and I can feel the rim of his glasses pushing against me, along with his hot breaths. I shiver. "Hey, Tobias, um, not to ruin this incredibly adorable and picture-worthy moment, but I need food." He pulls away and looks into my eyes. Damn, he has beautiful eyes.

"Well, since it's a wonderful Saturday morning, and I am quite sure that neither of us have anywhere else to be, I was thinking that I could take my beautiful girlfriend to a reasonably priced café downtown," he says, overusing the adjectives. I smile and say that that sounds perfect. And it honestly does. "Good. Go get changed, my dear, because we have a day of just you and I ahead of us." I glare at him.

"You can cut it out with the ridiculous medieval talking now," I say while grabbing my tote bag and heading into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. "By, the way, I might be in the shower for a while, so you better take the shower in the bathroom that I distinctively remember you having downstairs. I'm not waiting for you to get ready!" I shout to him after shutting and locking the bathroom door. I hear him mumble something unpleasant - predominately curse words-, and him walking out of his room and down the stairs. I smile triumphantly and turn on the shower water.

I quickly strip of my pajamas - which are nothing but a thick-strapped tank top and sweatpants - and step into the hot, but relaxing, shower. I faintly see my blue highlights fading dramatically in my reflection on the shower wall. I'll have to remember to ask Tobias if he can take me to get them redone today. You can barely see anymore of the midnight blue I once had streaking my blonde hair. It now looks as if someone got blue food dye and decided to squirt some in my hair.

_Disgusting, _I think to myself.

After standing still - letting the water beat down on my back - for about ten minutes, I decide to finally take an _actual shower._ I then realize that Tobias only has the weird "2-In-One" manly shampoo/conditioner shit.

_Of course he can't have something _normal _for me to use._

I come to the conclusion to just use the bar of soap to wash my hair. I lather it up in the palms of my hands and massage my head with my fingertips. I wash the suds out and wash my body. I stand there for about five more minutes before using up all the hot water. I turn the shower off and step out. I dry off fast and get changed into my normal black ripped skinny jeans and black V-neck T-shirt. The shirt fully shows off my new ravens tattoo - the ones flying towards my heart, soaring across my collarbone. I drag a comb through my knotted hair and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom to a Tobias sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand. His glasses are all fogged up, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that he took a shower while wearing them. His hair is still glistening with water, as I suppose mine is as well.

"God dammit, Tris, what the hell takes you so long?" he asks.

"I'm a girl, Tobias, how much time do you expect me to take?"

"As I recall, last night you were informing me that you weren't a girl. And it took me a minimum of ten minutes to get ready. Took you an hour."

I shrug my shoulders and laugh.

"Well it's good to learn the virtue of patience, is it not?" I say with mock sincerity. We both know that I don't give a damn about patience, considering how _impatient _I am.

"Can we go now?" Tobias complains. I nod while still smiling and let him lead me downstairs after he grabs his wallet and stuff that and his phone into his pocket.

We hop into his car, and I instantly check the radio for anything good on. When I catch the bass sound of _'Radioactive' _by Imagine Dragons, I shriek.

"God, Tris!" Tobias says.

"Shut up! It's fricking _'Radioactive'_!" I yell at him.

"_I'm waking up; I'm feeling it in my bones._

_Enough to make my system blow._

_Welcome to the new age._

_To the new age._

_Welcome to the new age._

_To the new age._

_Whoa, whoa. _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_Whoa, whoa._

_I'm radioactive, radioactive."_

The song ends.

"Shit!" I say. Tobias shoots me a confused look.

"Man, you love your music," is all he says - sarcastically, might I add. I mumble something along the lines of "Bastard." and "Shut the hell up.". We pull into the parking lot of a small café, and I try to mentally pronounce the name of the place, but I can't. It's in French. Damn. Schmancy.

"And you call this 'reasonably priced'? I can't even say the name," I tell him. He shrugs.

"Yeah. And they have good food."

We get out of his car after I tell Tobias that I can open the door for myself. We walk in hand in hand to the front door. We approach the counter, and I now realize that this place is just a less-popular version of Starbucks. I order my usual regular black coffee and just a chocolate chip muffin. Tobias orders the same, except he gets a bunch of artificial sweeteners in his coffee. We sit down at a two-person table in the corner of the café after a three minute argument about me buying my own food. He ends up buying for me.

Typical.

"How the hell do you drink _black coffee_?" he asks, taking a sip of his coffee. I roll my eyes.

"How the hell do you drink all those sweeteners in _your _coffee?" I say, mocking him by taking a sip of my coffee as well.

"Not as bad as plain coffee."

"Whatever. Anyways, since apparently you want to spend all day or whatever with me, there are a few things I need to do," I tell him while peeling off the paper on my muffin

"Okay. What may those things be?" he asks doing the same.

"Well for starters, I'm buying you normal shampoo and conditioner. I am _not _using the shit you use. And if you say that I'll be coming back to your house or whatever, I'll need it," I say. "Secondly, I have to get my hair done." He makes a disgusted face. "Oh, shut up. I just need to get new highlights. You can pick the color I get if you want," I add reluctantly. He smirks. "Make it good, though!"

"Pink," he says laughing.

"Hell no! I'm thinking either that blue again or maybe some type of lime green…I want to be more original."

"Green, then."

I smile.

We both finish our chocolate chip muffins and black or unnaturally sweetened coffee and walk hand in hand back to his car.

"First stop, hair salon," I tell him, getting in the car and checking the radio for more Imagine Dragons music.

* * *

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady at the salon's front desk asks me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

_Be nice, Tris, _I warn myself. I sigh deeply.

"No," I state plainly.

_There, we go!_

"Well, I guess I could squeeze you in," she says. I nod and say thank you. I lead Tobias by the hand to the waiting area.

Big, fluffy, pink chairs. Don't ask me why.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tobias says. "How can you stand it in here?" He pokes the chair he's sitting on as if it will bite him.

It probably will. There's no way to tell if this ting is alive or not.

"Years of shopping with Christina have kind of prepared me for this." I look around to see if they sell hair products here, which they most likely do. I mean, this is a _hair salon, _people!

I spot the shampoo and conditioner and tell Tobias to wait there. I stand up and grab the products, paying for them there and then. Fifteen dollars. I turn around and start walking back to Tobias, noticing two girls trying to seduce him. Damn. He notices me and quickly stands up melodramatically to greet me.

"Tris!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "My wonderful and extremely attractive _girlfriend_!" I can tell that he's trying to get the girls off of his back. He shoots me a pleading look; he's asking me to help him.

"Hey, Four," I say, making sure to use his nickname in public. "I got the stuff for _later,_" I tell him loudly - making sure the other whores can hear - and wink at him. I hear the Slut Duo make frustrated sighs and see them stomp away. I smirk to myself.

"Thanks," Tobias whispers to me. "So about _later…_" I can hear the smirk in his voice even though I'm walking away from him. We sit down again on the freak chairs, and I smack his arm.

"Pervert."

I hear my name being called for getting my hair done. I tell Tobias to wait there, and that if any girls should try to make out with him to whistle and yell "Rape!" really loud. He gives me a confused look, and I walk towards the lady who called my name laughing.

* * *

"Damn, Tris, you look sexy," Tobias tells me when we walk out of the hair salon.

Apparently while I was gone for the half hour getting my hair done, two girls tried to seduce Tobias. Again. I couldn't see him, but I heard a loud whistle then the continuous yell of "Rape!". I had to make the hairdresser stop doing my hair so I could have a laughing fit.

"Thanks. I guess," I respond to him.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks. "We got done the two things on your list."

Just then, I get a text. I dig my phone out of my pocket and check.

_(1) New Message: Chris_

_Hey gurllll…having another partay 2nite at my house & I want u n' 4 2 b there. Had Uri invite his friends as well along w/ our little group. Having it in 30 mins. B THERE OR DIEEEEEEE. Luv u! ~Chrissy._

I sigh loudly.

God gave us common sense for a reason, and why can't people use it to spell words fully and correctly? Even in a text message!

I respond with, _Okay._

"Who was that?" Tobias asks.

"Christina. She's having another party and apparently she had Uriah invite your friends as well as mine. It's in a half hour, and she wants us to be there," I say. He nods.

"Guess we're going to Christina's?" he asks.

"Going to Christina's."

* * *

**A/N:**

**THIS TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE SO BE PROUD!**

**Longest chapter yet! 2.1k words!**

**Make sure to Favorite and Follow **

**Review if you want, too.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	16. Chapter 16: Truth or Dare, Anyone?

**A/N:**

**SO I SAW THE DIVERGENT MOVIE TODAY, AND IT WAS AMAZING!**

**YEAH, THERE WEREN'T A LOT OF PARTS, BUT IT WAS AMAZING. EVEN MY 16 YEAR OLD BROTHER LIKED IT.**

**AHHH YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH IT.**

**Anyways, it's been a while since I've updated (sorry), and here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tobias and I pull into Christina's driveway after about fifteen minutes of me trying to explain to him where to go. There's about eight other cars parked in and around Christina's house, and I can only suppose that they are my friends and Tobias's friends.

"You ready?" he asks, pushing the nose of his glasses up farther on his face. That simple act makes him look more sophisticated. Smarter. Not that he isn't already smart. If being a smartass counts.

I nod. We get out and interlock hands after walking around the front of the car to meet each other. We walk up to the front door, and I knock.

"It's open!" I hear Christina yell from inside. I look at Tobias and open the door. "Tris! Four! You're here!" she says when we walk in. Tobias squeezes my hand. I thank him silently. I'm nervous how our different groups of friends will interact.

"Hey, guys," I say when I see Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren sitting in a circle on the floor in the living room. "What are you bastards doing? Offering a sacrifice?" I ask. Lynn snorts.

"Playing truth or dare," Uriah explains, laughing,

"Grab a seat. We're playing the _dirty _way," Shauna says. I raise an eyebrow. "You know, take off an article of clothing, not including footwear, when you don't want to answer or do something." I nod in partial understanding. Tobias and I sit down next to each other. He on my left, Christina on my right.

"I start!" Zeke yells. I roll my eyes. He scans our little group of what I guess you would call friends, and his eyes land on Tobias. "Four! My man! _T_ or _d_?" he asks him.

"I definitely don't want _the_ _d_. But I'll choose dare," Tobias says. I laugh at his explanation. So does Uriah and Zeke. Everyone else smirks. What's wrong with laughing?

_Hmm. Maybe Uriah actually kind of likes Tobias. As a friend person thing._

"Okay, okay. Whatever, smartass. I dare you to…drink a raw egg." Zeke smirks at his choice. Will volunteers to get the egg. I look at Tobias with an eyebrow raised.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I ask him. He looks at me like, _Yeah, obviously I want to do this. D-UH._

Will comes back with one disgustingly raw egg in a shot glass. He hands it to Tobias, and he drinks it in one gulp. Everyone, including myself, stares at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He scowls. Everyone except for Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and me advert their gaze. I lightly punch his arm.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Badass. Pick someone," I tell him. He searches for the next victim.

I close my eyes tightly and think, _Please don't be me, please don't be me…he'll make it really hard or embarrassing…_

"What was your name? Marlene?" he asks, I'm guessing Marlene.

"No, I'm Lynn. Shauna's sister," I hear Lynn spit at him. I can almost see him roll his eyes.

"Okay, _Lynn._ Truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth. Hell to the no do I trust you," Lynn answers him. Isn't someone feisty today. Then again, when isn't Lynn a bitch? Reminds me of myself, sort of.

"Thanks. Okay, um…why the hell did you shave your head?"

"Because guys tend to underestimate girls, I thought that if I looked more like a guy, that I would be treated fairly among them," Lynn says matter-of-factly. "Moving on. Tris! Truth or dare?" My eyes dart open and I think of ways to escape this. I realize that I have to answer now.

Shit.

"Uh, truth…?" I say more of a question than a statement.

"Why do you like," she shivers, "Four?" she asks.

"Yeah, I would like to know that answer, too," Christina says, shooting a glare at me. I try to not feel it digging deep into my soul and finding my deepest, darkest secrets. I involuntarily shiver.

"Well," I start, "I really like how he's a smartass, how he accepts me for being a bitch, I really like his eyes, and his glasses…" I trail off, mentally listing hundreds of other things about him that I absolutely adore. I see Tobias look down, and if I'm not mistaken, I see red tinting his cheeks. Probably mine, as well.

"Yeah, okay, don't need you two flirting right now in public," Marlene says. I clear my throat.

"Will…dare or truth?" I ask, turning the attention away from Tobias and me.

"What about "truth or dare"?" he asks. Ugh. Typical erudite Will.

"I want to be original! _Dare or truth?_" I bark at him. He looks taken aback at my sudden outburst.

Good.

"T-truth," he stutters out. Christina snickers at his sudden embarrassment.

"Why is everyone picking truth? Okay, have you and Christina…_done the deed?_" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. Now him and Christina turn red. He slides off his shirt. That means they did it. Eew. I notice Christina staring at his now bare chest. Double freaking eew.

"Okay, don't start doing it here," Zeke jokes. If it's even possible, they both turn redder.

"Um, Lauren, was it? Truth or dare?" Will asks. Lauren thinks. I lean my head on Tobias's shoulder, and I see Zeke put his arm around Shauna, Marlene sitting on Uriah's lap, Will and Christina making out - triple eew - and Lynn sitting there, unfazed by any of this. I almost feel bad. She hasn't had a boyfriend in forever, as I remember.

"Um, dare!" Lauren states proudly. I smirk. Will has _the worst _dares.

"I don't really know you well, so, uh, take a shot of hot sauce…?"

Lauren laughs.

"I'll get the hot sauce!" I say standing, hoping to escape the awkwardness. Tobias stands, too.

"I'll help you," he says. I look at him. He gives me a look that says _'Go-With-It'_. I nod my head ever so slightly. We both make our way to the kitchen, and he instantly pushes up against the wall. I giggle.

_Quadruple eew. Now I'm giggling…WTF?!_

"What'cha doing there, Tobias?" I ask him quietly, taking his glasses off and putting them on my face. His beautiful features turn blurry, but less blurry than before. This morning when I put his glasses on.

"I just want some _alone _time with you. They won't mind," he says, resting his hands on my waist. I try to navigate my arms around his neck, and I succeed. He rests his forehead on mine. "I hope they won't mind," he adds.

"Oh, gosh dammit, just kiss me already," I whisper, my lips brushing against his. A shock of sparks travels through my body. He tilts his head to the right and fits his mouth against mine. We move in a rhythmic pattern; slow and steady. He leans in farther, deepening the kiss.

"What are you two doing in there?" I hear someone, probably Lauren, shout from the living room. We both don't acknowledge it; until I pull away and travel my hand from his neck to his cheek, pressing my thumb against his mouth.

"Maybe we should go back," I whisper. He shakes his head and starts to nibble on my thumb. I giggle again. I pull my thumb away and replace it with my mouth. I smile against his lips. I hear someone - or somebod_ies_ - enter the kitchen.

"Break it up you two! You can do that at your place in a bedroom!" I hear Uriah - or Zeke - say. I pull away from Tobias after pecking a small kiss on his lips again. I try to focus my gaze on a fuzzy looking group of friends. I forgot…I still have his glasses on.

"Did you two even _get _the hot sauce?" Lynn asks, annoyed.

"Nope," Tobias states plainly. "We were doing more…_important_ things," he says, looking at me. I smirk.

"We'll be right back," I explain, grabbing Tobias's hand and leading him away from the group, upstairs into the guest room, both of us nearly tripping every other step. Stupid Tobias's glasses.

"Tris…" Tobias warns. Quintuple eew. He thinks that I want to rush our relationship…I roll my eyes at his stupidness. We just started dating!

"We're not going to do…it. I just want to spend time with you," I say.

"You've spent the whole day with me."

"Yes, and it'll kill you deeply if you spend anymore," I say sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N:**

**No. They are not going to "do it". I just want another fluffy chat scene again. More truth or dare next chapter.**

**By the way, I used the word "erudite" as an adjective and not as the faction from the book. This is modern day, but I thought I would tie in some connections.**

**BTW 2: Quintuple is a word. I searched it. It comes after quadruple.**

**COMMENT YOUR T OR D SUGGESTIONS!**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	17. Chapter 17: I Think I Might Be In Love

**A/N:  
Don't really have much to say here… Lots of fluff in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep on saying this? I don't own anything except my ideas!**

* * *

"Tris…" Tobias warns me again. I roll my eyes and take his glasses off my face, setting them back on his own.

"Listen, Tobias, I'm not ready for _that, _and I highly doubt that you are either," I say. I see the color return to his face. Does he really not trust me that much? If anything, it should be _me_ who doesn't trust _him_.

"Thank God. I thought you were suggesting something there, Tris." I roll my eyes at him again.

"Oh, grow up, Tobias," I joke. I step backwards and fiddle with my hands for the doorknob. When I find it, I use my fingers and lock it. I step towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. I love being so close to him. I can see my reflection slightly in his glasses. Damn, I love his glasses.

"I thought you just wanted to _talk_," he says while smirking, but places his hands gently on my waist anyway.

"Well, I thought we can do that, and this." With that said, I firmly fit my mouth to his for maybe the fourth or sixth time today. He kisses me back almost instantly, and I love the feeling of his lips on mine. I love it when he hesitates to kiss me first. I love it when I feel that spark when he runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I love how I can feel the calluses on his hands when he finds a strip of my skin where my shirt isn't concealing it. I love it when I can feel the rim of the glasses he wears for me pushing against me just above my eye sockets. I love all of it. I love all of _him._

Wait. Just. A. Damn. Minute.

I love him?

Oh.

My.

_God._

_I love him. _

I pull away from him in utter shock. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. Those _certain three words_ keep repeating in my mind. He must see the puzzled-ness in my expression. He _has _to see it. It has to be clear as day.

"Something wrong?" he finally asks. Should I tell him? I have to, don't I? This involves him, as well as myself.

"I- I think I love you," I whisper. I'm not sure he heard me until he responds.

"Say it again." _What? _I decide not to question him.

"Tobias, I am in love you," I say a little louder this time. He slides his hands up my bare arms and shoulders, and he secures them entangled in my hair - the hair that I got the green highlights in with him. I shiver involuntarily at the touch of his skin against my own.

It then occurs to me that none of my friends commented on my hair, but then again, they probably weren't surprised I got a new color. I get new highlights every two months. They were out over time.

My off-topic thoughts are interrupted when he presses his lips back to mine, way harder than before. I can feel the last two years of my life slip away.

Because I now realize that I forgive him.

I wasn't so sure that I did before, but now I am. I haven't been so sure of anything else in my entire life except for this right here: That I forgive him; that I love him.

I wrap my arms tighter around his neck trying not to suffocate him. I want him closer to me. I want him I want him I want him. No, I _need _him.

Just when I'm about to pull his shirt off, my phone starts blaring _'Uptight' _by Imagine Dragons. Tobias pulls back, a smile glued on his face. I find myself smiling as well.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Tris! What are you and Four _doing _up there?! We're waiting for you two down here!" Christina shrieks. I hear multiple levels of agreeing in the background. Oh. Yeah. We're still at Christina's house.

In her bedroom.

Confessing our love for each other.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be down there in about five," I say, hanging up. When I put my phone back in my pocket, Tobias instantly presses his forehead to mine. I feel his glasses again, slightly warm from when my face was pressed up against them before.

"I love you, too," he says. I smile. He loves me. The boy who broke my heart loves me. And I love him.

It seems almost wrong.

"Let's go," I whisper against his lips, "Christina wants us down there." He grabs my hand, unlocks the door, and leads us downstairs.

"Finally!" Zeke exclaims when we reach the bottom step.

"We thought you guys died up there. Either that, or you guys were getting laid big time," Lynn says, showing no emotion whether she cared that we were or not.

"Sorry, we were, uh…" I start. How do I finish this?

"_We were confessing our undying love for each other!" Yeah, that sounds about right. Legit, almost._

"Talking. We were just talking," Tobias finishes for me. He uses a tone of voice that indicates that the conversation is over, and that it never actually started in the first place. No one asks any more questions.

_Sexy, _I think to myself. I hope to God that no one here has telepathic powers, or something.

"So," Uriah awkwardly clears his voice. "Finish our game of Truth or Dare?"

* * *

After the party, Tobias takes me home.

"You know," he begins, "saying that we love each other in Christina's bedroom wasn't here I pictured us being when we said that to each other." I laugh.

"Where did you want us to be?" He face turns red. Embarrassment. Oh _God_, where did he want us to be when we said that?! "Never mind, forget I asked," I say. He smiles as saying, "Thanks-for-changing-the-subject-because-that-would-be-really-embarrassing-to-say."

"This day was actually sort of…great," he says. "We should do this again sometime." I nod.

"I'm free tomorrow. That's Sunday, right?" He tells me yes. "See you tomorrow, then?" I ask.

"See you tomorrow, Tris."

I kiss him goodnight and walk in the front door. My mom is sitting on the couch drinking coffee, surprisingly not on her phone. Although, I do bet my dad is in his office and that Caleb is studying.

"Hey, Mom," I say awkwardly. I don't know how much Caleb told her about entering on Tobias and me kissing on the couch.

"Hello, sweetie. Caleb told me that you have a boyfriend."

_Shit. Is there anything that Caleb keeps a secret?!_

I nod.

"I heard that it's Tobias Eaton." She smiles sweetly at me. "I'm so glad you forgave him. He was always such a nice kid." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"So, you're not mad…?" I ask. She shakes her head. Another sigh of relief. I sit down on the chair across from her. "I think I'm in love with him," I tell her quietly. I don't _think_, though. I _know_ I love him. I just confessed it to him at Christina's house. In her bedroom, actually.

My mom, on the other hand, almost spits out her coffee. She somehow keeps it in her mouth. Just barely, though.

"My little baby girl is in love!" she says a little too loudly. I'm surprised that Caleb didn't hear. "Did you tell him yet?" I can't believe my mom is getting so into this. Although, we never did have mother - daughter talks like this, unless it involved "girl issues." I think I like this.

"I told him at Christina's house…" I say, embarrassed that it wasn't somewhere nice or at least romantic. But, Tobias and I don't really like any of that shit romance stuff, anyways.

"What did he say back?"

"He said he loves me, too."

My mom smiles.

"Well, you should go get some rest, honey. I bet you stayed up all night at Tobias's place." She winks at me, while I gape at her. How the _hell _does she know this stuff?!

After saying an uncomfortable good night, I walk upstairs. Just when I'm about to open my door, I hear Caleb talking to me from behind.

"So you're in love," he says. This day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

"Yeah, so?" I say harshly. I don't turn to face him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay with that. Tobias is a cool guy. Minus the whole ditching you thing two years ago. Just be careful, though, okay?" he says. I turn around to face him. I wrap my arms around him and hug him. He actually cares. My brother who only cares about books and grades and studying actually cares about me.

"I will be," I tell him.

And I _will _be.

* * *

**A/N:  
EEEEE IMAGINE DRAGONS IS SO COOL.**

'**KAY LATER!**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	18. Chapter 18: Call It Cliche If You Wanna

**A/N:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!**

**Don't worry: I'll be writing another chapter tomorrow to make up for the week hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or any of the bands/singers/songs mentioned. I only own the plot.**

* * *

I wake up early this morning, and I feel unusually…happy. I'm never happy. And I mean _never._

I look to the side of my bed to try to catch a glimpse of the time. 10:13a.m. Ugh. It's so late that I almost don't want to get out of my bed that is surprisingly comfortable this morning. Then I remember that I'm meeting with Tobias this afternoon.

_Hell yeah!  
_

I almost jump out of bed and sprint to my bathroom. I tear my clothes off and turn the shower water on as hot as it can possibly go. I step in and almost don't even feel the intense heat. I lather my hair up with shampoo, rinse it out, conditioner, repeat. I wash my body quickly then turn the water off. I get out and dry off, wrapping the towel around my body. I open the bathroom door and walk to my closet, trying to decide something decent to wear. I end up pulling out black ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless dark purple top. A pretty usual outfit. For me, at least. I drop the towel and pull my clothing on, then I rush to the bathroom and brush out my hair, dry it, brush my teeth, and put my usual minimum makeup on. I slip on combat boots and run downstairs.

"Why are you in such a rush this morning?" Caleb asks me, shoving a microwave waffle in his mouth.

"I'm meeting with Tobias this afternoon, and I woke up late so I thought I would get ready quickly," I answer him. I walk past my mom, who says a "good morning" to me while on the phone, and open the refrigerator door. I settle for a small yogurt cup thing and a banana.

"Where you two going?" Caleb questions. I shrug my shoulders. Tobias hasn't called or texted me yet, but I am almost certain that he will. Hopefully soon. Caleb only asked two questions, and I'm already uncertain of how long I can handle this without bursting.

"So he could be taking you to a murderer and you wouldn't even know," Caleb says. I laugh. I peel the lid off of my yogurt and throw it out, grabbing a spoon and sticking it in.

"I think I would know if my boyfriend was trying to kill me." He cringes at the words "boyfriend". I shove the spoon in my mouth, swallowing the berry-vanilla flavored yogurt.

"You never know," he says. I roll my eyes and dig for another spoonful.

"Whatever, Caleb," I say and stomp my way back upstairs, earning me a "Shh!" from my mother. I open my bedroom door and set my yogurt and banana on my bedside table. I grab my phone off its charger and check my messages. One missed call. From _Tobias 4_. Five minutes ago.

Wait.

When did I change his contact name to _that_?

Whenever I did it, I think I like it.

I unlock my phone and dial his number. He picks up almost instantly. First ring, to be exact.

"Hey, Tris," he says. I smirk.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, I think I'd recognize the contact name 'Tris heart heart heart heart'," he says. I laugh and plop another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth. My senses come into play, and I realize that this is _Greek yogurt _with _no sugar_ and this shit tastes _terrible._

I clear my throat and say, "So, why'd you call?"

"I remember that we wanted to do something today, so I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me," he says. I have the urge to make a sarcastic comment, but I won't. For his sake. But he seems to almost read my mind and says, "Before you make some sort of sassy remark, yes, I know it's very cliché, but we are cliché type of people." I shrug my shoulders, but remember that he can't see me.

"Depends if you would call 'two best friends from years back who seemed to hate each other for the past two years then fall in love' a cliché," I point out.

He seems to think this over.

"I would," he finally says. I can almost sense him smirking. I know he is. "So how 'bout I pick you up in, I don't know, say…five, ten minutes?"

I smile. "Yeah, sure, I'll be here."

"Great. I'll see you soon," he says.

"You too."

* * *

Barely four minutes later, I see his car pull up in my driveway. I fling my door open and sprint down the steps, unlocking and opening the front door before he can even make it onto the front steps.

"Hey, you're early," I say. He smirks.

"Yes, by one and a half minutes. Were you counting?" he asks sarcastically.

"No, I just know how to tell time." He laughs.

"Tobias! A surprise to see you!" I hear my mother say. I remember what she told my last night about knowing that I stayed over his house, and I can instantly feel my face heat up. I try to mentally tell my face to shut the hell up and cool the frick off, but it doesn't seem to want to listen today.

"Mrs. Prior. It's always a pleasure meeting your acquaintance," Tobias says. My jaw almost drops, but at this my face seems to want to listen. Damn, he can be so proper when he _wants to be. _Tobias extends his hand, and my mother graciously takes it and shakes it twice.

"Please, call me Natalie," my mom says. Tobias smiles.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to take Tris out on a small date," he tells her. Since when does he care about my parents' approval? My mom smiles.

"Of course. You don't have to ask twice." I can see Caleb glaring at his book in the kitchen, and I have to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter.

"Great. I'll have her back in no time," he says.

_Noooooo! I want to stay with you, Tobias!_

"No, no, no. Take all the time you two need," my mom says.

_Amen, hallelujah!_

Tobias smiles at her, then at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely. See you later, Mom."

We walk out the door while my mom smiles at us. We get into his car then turns to me.

"Dammit, I am in love with you, Tris," he says, "and I always will be." I smile. There's that inevitable "Always."

"I'm in love with you, too. Always."

And with that, he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sort of a filler chapter here, but the real drama and plot twist starts either at the end of the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter.**

** By the way, my next fanfic will probably be Divergent from Four's point of view, or Four's initiation. Don't worry: I'm no where close to this one being done, just vote for which one you want me to do next!  
**

**Divergent Four's POV or Four's Initiation?**

**Remember: follow me on instagram! My user is the same as my user on here, just underscores between the words.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	19. Chapter 19: 'Goodbye' Was Our 2nd Chance

**A/N:**

**UPDAAAAAAATE!  
Already have an idea for my next fanfic, but I am not telling you yet *devilish grin***

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

About five minutes into the drive, I decide to turn on the radio. I quickly tune into a local rock station. I see Tobias's mouth quirk up into a smirk when _'Second Chance' _by Shinedown comes on. I turn it a tad louder.

"I saw Halley's comet, she waved," I sing along with the refrain. "Said, 'Why you always running in place?' Even the man in the moon disappears. Somewhere in the stratosphere."

"Surprised you know this song," Tobias mumbles more to himself than to me, but I still hear him. I don't think he intended for me to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, Shinedown just don't seem like your type of music."

"Oh, so what _is_ my type, then?" I ask him, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"You know, the alternative stuff like Imagine Dragons and shit," he says to me, his eyes staying on the road in front of him.

"One, Imagine Dragons' music is not 'shit'. They are my legit life. Two, seems like you've been paying attention to me." I smirk at him even though he can't see me since he's watching the road.

"I like to observe people," he says. I attempt miserably to hold in a laugh. "What?" he asks me.

"You are a terrible liar. You don't like to observe people _at all_," I tell him. He shrugs his shoulders again.

"Fine. I guess I've paid attention to the type of music you've shown me. Imagine Dragons seems to be the majority of it." He turns left at the stoplight.

"That seems like a more... _realistic_ you," I say. He laughs. _'Second Chance' _ends, and the DJ says that he's going to play something classic. I smirk. I personally love classic rock. My dad taught me to love it before he got promoted and started working 25/8. _'Hey Jude' _by the Beatles comes on. "Yes!" I say, pumping my fist into the top of the car. Tobias gives me a quick look and turns the car right.

"You know the Beatles too?" I nod. "What _don't _you know?" he asks me, pulling into the park's parking lot. I shrug.

He puts the car in park and gets out. He rushes over to my side and opens the door for me. I give him a look that says 'Dude-You-Don't-Have-To-Do-That-For-Me-Because-I-Am-Highly-Capable-Of-Doing-It-Myself.' He seems to understand what the look means and shrugs for about the third time today.

"We're on a somewhat date, so I need to be a good boyfriend and open the door for you."

"Well, be a good boyfriend and not open the door for me," I say, smiling innocently at him. He gently intertwines his fingers with mine after I step out, and I realize how much longer his fingers are than mine. His middle finger touches about a centimeter past the middle of my hand. Tobias glances down at me looking at our hands.

"What are you in such deep thought about?" he asks somewhat sarcastically, and I can hear the smile in his words.

"How long your fingers are," I reply nonchalantly. He laughs.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks. This time I shrug at him. I look up.

"Depends on how you look at it."

He leads me to the abandoned swing set, and we each take a seat on the swings that are next to each other.

"So, I was thinking that we could just talk about irrelevant things today, if that's fine with you," he says. I smile at him and tighten my grip on his hand. Our hands dangle in between the swings.

"That actually sounds perfect," I tell him. He smiles at me, and it looks incredibly sexy on his face. But then again, when aren't his smiles sexy? He nods at me to indicate that I should start our chat. "So, before me, how many girlfriends did you have? I obviously wouldn't know since we supposedly hated each other and kept our distance."

He looks off into the distance and for a minute, I see some sort of pain in his eyes. I suspect that I asked the wrong question, though I don't see why.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, no. You asked the question, so I think that I should answer it. You deserve to know, anyways," he says. I raise an eyebrow. He continues, "So after I sort of told you off, I was kind of internally depressed, although I never really showed it. A lot of girls threw themselves at me before my depression, but I never really paid attention. During it, though, I just needed some levity, you know?" I nodded, understanding where this is going. "Let's just say that a lot of girls got knocked up…not even in desirable places. The bathroom, the guys' locker room, under the stairs…" he trails off, telling me that he doesn't really want to continue what he was saying.

I don't know what to say to _that_. Damn, I don't know how to react. I never really pictured Tobias being like that, no matter how attractive and cocky he was, and still is. I hate to say it, but he's telling me that he was practically a man-whore. I fix my gaze somewhere in the distance, and somewhat notice Tobias take his hand out of mine and put his head in both of his hands.

"You angry?" he asks softly; almost inaudible. I shrug. I know I shouldn't be angry with him…he was depressed and needed levity, like he said.

"Just one question. Did you…did you even date any of them?" I ask. He looks up at me, despair written all over his face. Practically tattooed on, like my ravens are.

"Do you want me to lie... or do you want the truth?"

"Truth," I say, not hesitant.

"No," he says, "I didn't. I knew it was wrong. Hell…I knew it was so wrong. I was only what, a sophomore? Junior? I only fucked them for my own benefit. You are actually my first girlfriend. All the others were just…I don't know. I broke so many of their hearts." He looks at me. "If you want to break up with me now, go ahead. I know I'm a shitty person."

I can see his eyes water, like he's about to cry. How many times have I seen Tobias cry? Not enough to be used to it.

Despite the anger boiling inside me, I can't blame him. I'd probably do the same thing, given how screwed up it is. No one should be used for that sort of interaction, yet countless girls were for _his_ pleasure. But he's changed, right? He's changed for the better, and I know that deep down inside of him while he was knocking up all those girls, he wanted to change. That's not the Tobias I knew and now know. I take his hand back in to mine.

"No, I do not want to break up with you, Tobias. We both know what you did was wrong, but what's in the past is in the past. We can't change that. But I think that that time you were going through made you into the man you are now. And I love him. I love _you_ and all your flaws," I say, twisting in the swing and placing my free hand on his cheek. I use my thumb to wipe away a stray tear that the sun was reflecting off of under his eye.

"Always?" he says, his voice cracking at the end.

I smile at him. "Always."

I fit my mouth to his, and I feel him melting under me. All the secrets and dirty deeds and lies that he was hiding just melt. I don't know where they go, but hopefully far away. He entangles his long fingers in my green streaked hair, and I could care less that we are in broad daylight - in public, in a park - right now. He licks my bottom lip, and I gladly let him enter my mouth. We kiss for a while on those swings, occasionally breaking for a breath of air.

After a while, he rests his forehead against mine.

"I guess that song was right," he says against my lips. Soft and smooth. I wonder if they were always this way.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I guess me saying goodbye was our second chance." I smile.

"Dammit, Tobias, you have no idea how much I fucking love you. Stop being so amazing," I tell him.

"I can say the same about you, my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was that? A little on the longer side, but oh well!**

**Next chapter will be a time skip to Monday (the day after this adorable date day), and THIS IS WHERE THE INTENSE DRAMA WILL BEGIN AND YOU ALL WILL PROBABLY SHED A FEW TEARS.**

**Have an amazing day/night, guys.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	20. Chapter 20: 500 Percent Done

**A/N:**

**All I have to say is that THIS IS WHERE THE DRAMA STARTS!**

**If you cry, please let me know in the comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

I am woken up by the annoying BEEP BEEP BEEP of my phone. A text message. I groggily sit up in my bed and rub sleep out of my eyes. I grab my phone off its charger and turn on the screen.

_One (1) New Message: Tobias *heart heart heart*_

I smile to myself and open the text message.

_**F: **__Hey. Wanted 2 know if u wanted me 2 pick u up for hell 2day. (:_

I laugh at his use of "hell" other than "school." I quickly respond.

_**T: **__Ha. Yeah, that'd be great._

My phone beeps again.

_**F: **__I luv how u use proper grammer while texting_

_**T: **__grammar*_

_**F: **__whatever. C u soon._

I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I take a quick shower and get changed into black jeans and a black shirt that shows the tattoos on my collarbone. As far as I'm concerned, I have no reason to impress anyone today. I put on my regular mascara and eyeliner, and throw my hair into a very messy ponytail. My phone beeps again, and I go to check it.

_One (1) New Message: Christina_

_**C: **__Hey, u wanna drive 2 skool w/ me?_

I roll my eyes. What is with these people and actually using correct grammar?

_**T: **__Can't, sorry. Driving with Four._

She doesn't respond, and I debate with myself if she is angry with me or not. I decide that I honestly don't care. She has no say in my love life.

I slip on a pair of Converse, grab my bag, and head downstairs all while shoving my phone in my pocket. I am greeted by my _dad_ actually downstairs, and Tobias is there talking with him. He's wearing his large framed glasses, and it's now that I realize he wasn't wearing them yesterday. I completely forgot.

Well this day started off good. Sort of.

"Beatrice!" my dad says. I half smile at him from the bottom step of the staircase and start walking over to him. I don't think I've talked to him in forever.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Tobias." Tobias smiles at me.

"I was just talking to your boy here, and you two are dating?" my father asks. I nod and he smiles. I'm glad my parents approve of him. If only Caleb did, but he doesn't really influence my dating life anyhow.

"Yeah. We should get going, Tobias," I say to him. He nods.

"Pleasure talking to you, Mr. Prior," Tobias says as we walk out the door. My dad nods at him.

"What did you and my dad talk about?" I ask him when we get into his car. He shrugs.

"You," is all he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"Just the normal 'father-boyfriend' talk. Like, 'Don't mess with my daughter.' and all that." He pulls out of my driveway. "He seems to like me." I nod. We get to school in a comfortable silence. He doesn't open my door for me, thank God, and we walk to the front doors hand in hand. I'm still getting glares from some of the slut girls, but it's seem to die down a bit.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you at lunch. I have to go to the office for something," Tobias tells me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"'Kay. See you later, then." He nods, smiles, and starts to walk away while pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

I turn around and start walking to my locker. I notice Christina leaning up against it, a scowl on her face.

"What?" I ask her.

"I haven't talked to you almost all weekend! Where have you been?"

"Chris, I went over your house just on Saturday night. I spent yesterday with To-Four," I say. "We'll have girl time soon. I promise." I hate "girl time" with Christina, but this seems to brighten her day.

"Okay! This weekend!" she says. "I'll see you in science." She grabs her books and heads down to the class. I do the same.

* * *

It's lunch now, and Tobias wasn't in any of the classes. I know I shouldn't be worried at all, but I sort of am. He must of gotten caught up with something. Of course uh huh definitely.

I head down to the cafeteria and automatically head to sit down with my group of friends, Tobias still not in sight. I sigh as I approach the table.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, Tris, we're not good enough for you," Uriah jokes, even though I can sense the hurt in his voice. I force a smile.

"It's not you, Uriah. I haven't seen Four at all today, and he's in all my class," I say. "But enough about me and him. What's up with you guys?" I ask, quickly changing the subject. I don't need them anymore upset with me than they obviously already are.

"Not much," Marlene says. "But then again, when does anything interesting happen?" I laugh.

"True as hell," Will agrees, laughing.

While I'm laughing, I quickly scan my eyes, looking for Tobias. He's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys. I'll catch up with you guys later," I say, getting up and waving goodbye. They all bid their farewells, and I head out of the cafeteria.

I aimlessly wander the hallways, nobody in sight. I turn left down a hallway that I don't think I've ever been down. At the end of the hall, I see two figures - a girl and boy - in a heated make out session. My heart instantly speeds up, and I start to expect the worst. I know it's not Tobias. It can't be. He loves me.

But something inside me tells me I should check. Just to make sure.

I quickly head down the hall, but still being quiet. When I am in eyeshot, I notice a pair of glasses thrown on the floor near the people making out. They look exactly like Tobias's glasses. I force my eyes to look up at the guy's face, who's face is still currently sucking the other's girl face off. The haven't noticed me yet. I look up, and the sight brings tears to my eyes.

It's Tobias. Kissing a redhead. Who is not me.

She's everything I'm _not._

She has curves in all the right places, and her clothes complement her nicely. I have barely any curves, and the things I threw on this morning are loose and baggy.

Her hair is neatly curled and the color looks natural. Mine is thrown up in a messy ponytail and my highlights are fake.

She's tall and has no tattoos to permanently ruin her body. I'm short and have three tattoos.

Tobias and the girl still haven't broken for air yet. I decide to make my presence known.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk up to them.

"Wow. I didn't know it was humanly possible for someone to hold their breath that long," I say. This causes their heads to shoot up. Tobias crouches down and fumbles for his glasses, putting them on and standing up when he finds them. His eyes widen when he sees me.

"T-Tris?" he asks. I slap him across his face, hard. I don't regret it.

"You _bastard!_" I yell at him, turning on my heel and towards a near exit.

I hear him running close behind me. I open up the door and run outside. It's raining. Perfect. It adds to my misery. I hear the door open behind me and I know it's him who walks out by the weight of his footsteps. I turn to face him.

"Tris, I'm so sor-" he starts. No. I am not in the mood.

"No! _You_ listen to _me_! I fucking _loved _you! I gave you my _heart_ after you _broke it_. I thought you loved me. I thought you did. This is how you repay me? I gave you a chance, I opened up to you after you closed me for what I thought would be forever." In the rain, I let the tears fall. I try to make out my words through my sobs. "I'm _done _with you, _Four. _I'm done! _We're done. _I loved you. I loved you."

"Loved?" he asks, sounding confused as to why I don't love him anymore.

"Yes, loved! Are you that _idiotic?!_ Get away from me, you bastard! If I see your face again, it'd be too soon! _I hate you, _Tobias Eaton! Have a nice life, and I hope you're glad I'm not in it anymore." I turn away from him and run. I run in the rain, wiping my eyes occasionally. I sit down under a tree and lose it all.

I though he loved me.

He cheated on me.

With someone I will never be.

My life sucks.

I hate my life.

I'm five-hundred percent done.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Might do next chapter from Tobias's POV.**

**How'd you like this one? Too much?**

**Happy 20 Chapters :)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	21. Chapter 21: Drunken Mess

**A/N:**

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH PLAY PRACTICE AND DANCE AND SCHOOL AND EASTER. IT'S ALL DONE NOW (except school), SO NOW I HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I'M VERY SORRY.**

**NOW FOR SOME FANFICTION.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I have just ruined the best thing in my life.

The best thing that has ever happened to me.

I have made the best person I have ever known - and probably will ever know - hate me.

And it's all my damn fault.

_All my fault._

As I stand here and watch her walk away, wiping tears from her eyes, I feel broken. Lost. Useless.

She made me feel like I actually mattered, like I wasn't just put here on this earth to die and be made into dust again. She made me feel like I had a purpose to live…to actually succeed in something. Like almost anything bad will always turn out good. That happy endings actually _do _exist.

But as the rain covers my glasses in little droplets, making it hard to see her, I realize that they were all just illusions. Stupid things my mind made up just because I was actually freaking happy for once. But the real world takes up happiness and destroys it.

But no. _I_ am the cause of the pain I feel in my chest, not the rest of the world. _I_ am the reason she is walking away from me. _I_ am the person who kissed a girl I don't even love. _I _am why my life is shattering before me.

But why? Did I kiss the girl - who I don't even know the name of - because Tris wasn't with me? Because she was more attractive than Tris? Because I am so idiotic to not realize I have something great until I lose it?

Maybe all of the above.

Maybe because I told Tris I would meet up with her later, but refused against it. Maybe because the redhead did have more attractive things about her than Tris does. Maybe because I didn't realize how much my relationship with Tris meant to myself, and to her as well.

I hear the door open behind me, and I whip around quickly thinking maybe Tris came back for me. Maybe she realizes how stupid I was.

No. She walked away from me after saying that she hates me. She isn't coming back.

The person I am met face-to-face with is the redhead I was making out with earlier. I think I am going to be sick just looking at her.

"What do you _want?_" I scowl at her. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"What has gotten into you? Just minutes ago we were getting at it hard, then you run after that girl." She pauses. "Who was she, anyway?" she asks while seductively walking over towards me. Just two days ago Tris was throwing seductive girls _off_ of me.

But how do I respond? Tris obviously isn't my girlfriend after this, and if I tell the redhead that she was, she'd get pissed. But then again, why am I caring so much about this girl? She has no traces with me whatsoever.

I take a few steps back - away from her - and say, "She's nothing to me now." And it's true. She's nothing to me now. She's not my girlfriend, nor my friend, and I don't think that Tris would even dare to call me someone that she used to know. The redhead seems to take this as a sign that I want to hookup with _her _now, and she starts walking towards me again with a sly grin stuck on her face. I, on the other hand, turn around and walk away. I hear her huff in annoyance, presumably at me, and hear the slam of a door. She must've walked back inside.

I walk to my car in the rain, occasionally wiping the water off the front of my glasses. I approach my car, unlock it, and sit in the driver's seat, barely caring at all if I get it soaking wet. I have more important things to worry about, and a wet interior of my car is at the bottom of the list.

Tris being at the top.

I drive home in complete silence, wondering why in hell would I kiss that girl. Tris must have crossed my mind at some point, right? Or did I not even give her a second thought, let alone one? I can't remember. I was too caught up in the moment, and my old ways during my sophomore and junior years were making a reappearance. Funny. I just told Tris about that time yesterday.

_Yesterday._

A day when she still loved me and everything was fine. When her imperfections were perfections and I never had second thoughts about our relationship. What the hell happened overnight?

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the honk of a horn and see a car with blinding headlights swerving out of my way. I remember that I didn't even bother turning my headlights on, let alone try to keep my eyes ahead of me on the road.

"Shit!" I say aloud while steering back into my lane of the street. I flick my headlights on and drive the rest of the way home, keeping my thoughts trained on driving.

When I get home, I throw my jacket on the floor and sulk over to the kitchen. I toss my glasses on the floor, not caring if they shatter the glass or not. They remind me of how she loved them. I can't have that memory clear on my face.

I open the refrigerator door and take out the only thing I possibly want right now - a bottle of beer.

I know it's not even legal for me to buy beer yet, let alone drink it, but I'm pretty sure Zeke was the one who brought the case over to my house the last time he came here. Where he got it from, I'll never know. I never bothered, or cared for the least, to ask.

I sit at the kitchen counter and twist off the twistable lid, using the hem of my shirt over my hand so I have more of a grip. It makes the pain of opening a bottle more bearable. But then again, I deserve the pain right now. I bring the bottle up to my lips, but don't take a sip until I'm one hundred percent sure I want to do this. Last time I drank, things ended badly. After going through a pros and cons list in my head, I take a sip of the alcohol. The liquid makes its way down my throat and burns for only a fraction of a second. The burning sensation lessens the more I drink.

* * *

Three - or four, I can't remember - beers later, my vision looks blurry. From the amount of alcohol in my system or from my lack of glasses, I'm not sure. I stand up to get another one, but the effort makes my head feel dizzier and the pounding seem harder. I just barely make my way to the couch before I collapse on it.

Why did I have so many beers again? Oh, yeah. To forget her. But if I'm remembering her right now, what's the point of all of this? Just to make myself feel good?

Before I have time to answer my own question, I fall asleep.

And Tris isn't at my side tonight.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a terrible headache.

_What the hell happened? _

I look into the kitchen and see blurry images of bottles, and everything comes flooding back: Tris, the redhead, the beer.

Wait. The beer. Everything is still a jumbled mess of colors and shapes.

_Why is everything so blurry? Shouldn't the alcohol have worn off by now? _

I now remember that I threw my glasses on the floor and now they're probably shattered. Good thing I still have my contacts.

I stand up clumsily and make my way upstairs into my room, my headache making it hard to concentrate on walking. I end up tripping more times than I would hope for. When I reach my room, I fumble around in my nightstand's drawer for my contacts. When I feel the plastic case they are in, I unscrew the lids and put each one in my eye.

_There we go, _I think to myself. _Now everything's clearer. Well, my vision for the least. _

I head into the bathroom and take out the box of Advil from the medicine cabinet. I pop two in my mouth and swallow them dry. With that said and done and my headache pain subsiding, I dig in my pocket for my phone. I see that I have ten new messages, all varying when they were sent. Some from Zeke, some from Shauna, and one from Christina. When did I put her number in? Probably when she warned me about not hurting Tris…

I put that thought away for now, and I check the messages from Zeke first.

_Seven (7) New Messages: ZEEEEEEEEKE ;) ;) _

_**Z: **__Bro where u ? its 10 after…_

_Dude. Cmon where r u?_

_4_

…_4_

_4?!_

_R u sick or something…? Plz pick up man._

_Fine. B tht way._

I can't tell him about what happened with Tris yet. He'll be pissed at me. I reply with a simple, _" home. Sick," _which is the partial truth; my headache isn't fully gone. I open the messages from Shauna.

_Two (2) New Messages: Shauna (Zeke's baaaae)_

_**S: **__Hey 4. Zeke wanted me 2 text u 2 ask where u r. Apparently ur not responding 2 him…?_

_I guess he was rite._

I roll my eyes and respond with the same thing I told Zeke: that I'm at home and sick. Last, I check Christina's message, scared of what she might know about what happened yesterday.

_One (1) New Message: Christina (Tris's friend)_

_**C: **__4...where the hell r u & tris? I tried calling her earlier but she didnt answer me…weird, bc she always answers. R u 2 up 2 something?! I WILL find details! (if not, tho, plz try 2 contact her 4 me!)_

I text her saying:

_**F: **__I'm home sick. Not sure where tris is, tho._

Then it dawns on me.

Tris didn't go home, as far as I know, yesterday.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DOOOOOONE.**

**Tell me what you thought of Tobias's POV.**

**And don't worry: Tris IS NOT kidnapped or anything. Or physically hurt. I'll explain more next chapter ;)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	22. Chapter 22: That Mint Tea, Though

**A/N:**

**UPDAAAAAATE.**

**Okay, so first off, thank you guys so much for 200+ reviews! It was amazing reading all of them, and I enjoy how much you enjoy the fanfic. I have an idea for the fanfic after this one, but that's going to be a secret until this fanfic's done.**

**Anyways, I finally was able to read **_Paper Towns_**, and now I'm reading **_This Star Won't Go Out_**. Great books, BTW. And did anyone see the new extended **_The Fault In Our Stars_** trailer?! AMAZING!  
**

**Okay, enough about me. This is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, on a surprisingly comfortable couch, with the smell of mint tea floating through the air.

_Okay, where the hell am I?!  
_

I jolt up and instantly start panicking. I have no idea what happened yesterday, or today, or this morning, or whatever time it is now. I lay back down and try to remember what happened. And it all comes back.

Tobias.

The redhead.

The kiss.

Me screaming profanities at Tobias.

Rain.

Me sitting under a tree.

Did I fall asleep and get kidnapped or something?

My thoughts are interrupted when I figured comes into the room.

_Act natural!  
_

I throw my head to the side and pretend to be asleep. I can hear the person moving towards me. The footsteps are light, which must mean the person is a girl. If something comes the worst, I could probably easily take this person out.

"Tris, I know you're awake. I know you're faking," the voice says. My eyes snap open. They know my name. WTF. My eyes search around for a face, and I see one very familiar.

Tori.

Oh, shit. My art teacher kidnapped me?! I sit upright.

"You kidnapped me?! Man, I thought I could trust you…" I say. Tori laughs.

"Tris, calm down." She sits next to me on the couch. I move my legs to make room for her.

"Why should I? You kidnapped me!" I say, not hiding my annoyance and frustration.

"I didn't kidnap you, Tris. I walked out of school and I saw you sleeping under a tree. It was pouring out, so I got Coach Amar to carry you to my car. I dragged you here because I figured you wouldn't want me calling your parents," she explains. I immediately feel bad for yelling at her now more than one minute ago.

"Oh, thanks," I say sheepishly. I'm not big on apologizing. Tori seems to realize this because she laughs. She gets up and walks over to a tea pot that is singing and steaming, and I suppose that that is what hold the mint tea I smell.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about why you were sleeping under a tree in the pouring rain?" Tori asks me, pouring two cups of tea. The memories of two or three hours ago come flooding back and I sniffle. I look up at the ceiling and try to blink back tears. Tori strolls over with the two cups of tea, handing one to me and keeping one to herself. She sits in the recliner across from me and props her feet on the coffee table.

"To-Four…he- he- he-" I can't get the words out. I see Tori's face turn sympathetic through the blurriness of my tears, and I instantly already hate it. I won't tell her that, though, because this is one teacher I can actually trust, and she has already done so much for me.

"What he'd do?"

"He- he- he-…he cheated on me!" I sob, throwing my head in my hands. "He was kissing another girl during lunch period!" Tori shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I knew you two were dating. In fact, everyone knew. You two seemed so perfect for each other…I never expected him to…yeah," she says. "I'm so sorry." She sips her tea, as do I. The mint sooths my nerves, and I quickly feel more relaxed.

"What do I do?" I ask, sniffling.

"You have to show him that his actions had no affect on you," she says. I stare wide eyed at her.

"But… but…they did! I cried in front of him! He _cheated _on me! He told me he loved me! Of _course_ his actions had an affect on me!" I say, setting my tea on the coffee table in front of me and standing up abruptly. She sets her tea down, too, and stands up as well.

"Tris," she says sternly. "If you want him back, you have to act like you _don't_ want him."

Now _this _gets me upset. Who says that I want him back?! He's dead to me. He broke my heart, and it is currently still broken.

"Who says I want him back?" I question Tori. She raises an eyebrow at me and sits back down, tea now back in between her cupped hands.

"It's obvious. I can tell," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I quickly finish my tea in one big gulp. "You may be good at drawing and at art," I tell her, "but I do not think that advice giving is your strong suit." She chuckles. Why? That was not a complement.

"I'll pretend that that was the pain talking and not you."

"If you say so."

I bid her goodbye and thanks, and walk out of her apartment. My car is still at school, so that's where I walk to. I think about Four - Tobias is no longer a name I associate with him - and how he broke me this afternoon. He's such a bitch.

I arrive at school in no longer than ten minutes, and hop in the car. I take my keys out of my pocket and stick it in the ignition. I drive home in silence. The music they play on the radio is too happy for my current mood.

I drive past Four's house on my way home, and quickly avert my gaze. I see his car in is the driveway, which means that he's home.

No, I can't be thinking about him. He's dead to me.

I get home and run up into my room. No one is home yet, which is better. I sit on my bed and take my phone out. I check my messages and see that I have about twenty messages. Three-fourths from Christina, none from Tobias. I mean Four.

I'm almost disappointed.

_Remember: His actions didn't, don't, and won't affect you._

Yeah, right.

There must be a logical reason he lied about loving me.

Was it because I am too much like him? I thought he wanted someone who understood him.

Because I'm not like other girls? I thought he liked my uniqueness.

That I own more black than pink? I thought black was his favorite color.

I guess not.

Maybe I haven't changed for the better, as I thought I had.

* * *

**A/N:  
So, short chapter. Longer one tomorrow. Tell me how you guys liked this one :)**

**Remember: You can follow me on Instagram at that_random_divergent**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	23. Chapter 23: My Inner Christina

**A/N:**

**WHOA! TWO UPDATES IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS.**

**You guys better be thankful.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I need to say this? I am not Veronica Roth, the lovely author of the **_Divergent _**series, so I do not own anything in this fanfiction except my ideas. I don't think Veronica Roth would write a fanfiction for her own trilogy.**

* * *

I wake up this morning early. I need to go to school today. I am not letting some _boy _stop me.

I check my nightstand clock, and it read 5:27. Great. Christina should be up getting ready. I don't bother calling her, brushing my hair, or getting changed. I get up, grab my phone off its charger, sling my bag over my shoulder, and head downstairs to my car, grabbing my keys off the counter. I don't bother grabbing something to eat, I can just count on Christina to feed me. I step outside and hop into my car, instantly regretting not bringing a jacket. I shrug off the cold and turn my key in the ignition, driving to Christina's house.

I pull into her driveway at exactly 5:32. It is still dark out, so I can see the light on in her bedroom window. I honk my car horn once, not wanting to wake up her family. This gets her attention, and I see her look out the window. I wave to her from inside the car, and I notice her face light up even in the dark. I get out of my car but don't bother locking it. It's a relativity safe town. Christina opens her front door.

"Tris!" she exclaims. "Why are you here?"

"I- " I'm going to regret these words. "I need a makeover," I say. If it's even possible, her face lights up more.

"In! Come in!" she says a little too loud for my taste at this early in the morning. I reluctantly walk in. "Aw, darling. You look…_awful._"

"That really boosted my self-esteem," I mumble.

"Sweetums, you look dreadful. Your hair is a mess, your eyes are all puffy…wait. Beatrice Prior! Were you…_crying_?" she asks. She leads me to her room, which is all lit up with her mirror lights and her nightstand light and her ceiling lights.

"Yeah, I kinda was." She sits me on her bed, putting on a serious face.

"What. Happened. Why weren't you in school yesterday? Is it the same reason?" I nod at her last question.

"Four…he- he- he…" Telling Tori in no way made it easier to tell anyone else. "F-Four cheated on m-me," I stutter out. Silent tears drip down my face. Christina crushes me in a hug.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! He was always such a bastard…I forgive you completely now for ditching our group of friends. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry, Tris." She talks a mile a minute. I pull away from her hug.

"It's fine," I lie, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Really." Not. "I…just need a makeover. Make me look completely different. I don't want to remember the time I spent with him." She smiles big.

"Sit in The Chair, girl! I'm already done with myself. Woke up at four in the morning to look this drop-dead gorgeous."

"The Chair" is nothing special. It's just a big director's-looking chair that sits in front of a huge light-up mirror. Like I said, nothing special.

"Okay, okay, completely different," Christina mumbles to herself. "The highlights will have to go…I suppose you'll need my clothing…This color would totally make her eyes look ten times brighter."

I sit in The Chair and stay silent. I know absolutely nothing about makeup, and nothing I say will help in this matter, anyways.

She starts by getting a hairbrush and brushing out my tangled excuse for hair. I make a few grunts and groans as she tugs on my hair, attempting to get the knots out. Once she's done with that, she grabs some blonde hair dye - from God knows where - from a drawer and starts applying it so my nonknotty hair. My green highlights disappear almost instantly, and it makes me feel a bit better. One memory with him erased. When my highlights are completely gone and my hair looks a natural blonde, she starts waterfall braiding it down the right side of my head. The way her fingers move so nimbly is almost inhuman. I can tell that she must've had a lot of practice. Then again, this is _Christina. _Of course she had a lot of practice. When the braid is done and looking beautiful and perfect, she takes out a huge leather bag. Probably filled with makeup. I watch her in the mirror in front of me as she dumps out the bag on her bed. The amount of lipstick and eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner she has is absolutely insane. She picks out a thin brush a little tube of something and comes back over to me. When she stands in front of me, she tells me to close my eyes and I do so. The stuff in the tube must be eyeliner. I feel the thin brush smoothing over my top eyelids, and then Christina tells me to open my eyes and look up. I suppose she's applying a bottom layer. I only applied the top. She smiles at me when she's done step four of ten thousand, and I attempt a weak smile back. She walks over to the pile of makeup on her bed and walks back with what I guess is mascara. She tells me to close my eyes again - and to keep them closed until she tells me to open them. I feel her lightly brushing my eyelashes, then a few seconds later I feel a big brush on my cheekbones. Then I can feel pressure on my lips as she applies what I can only hope is lipstick. When she finally tells me I can open my eyes, and I met with someone looking in the mirror who is not me. It looks like an actual girl.

"You like it?" Christina asks me, a huge smile on her face.

All the makeup she put on me looks one hundred percent natural. She winged the eyeliner at the edges, and made it fuller on the outside and thinner more towards my nose to make my eyes look incredibly striking. The blush highlights my cheekbones and in all the right places, making my face appear thinner. The shade of lipstick - a light pink - makes my lips seem fuller. My hair cascades down the right side of my face in the gorgeous waterfall braid while keeping all hair from blocking my face, and overall, I look…

"Beautiful," I say to her. She squeals and half walks half jogs to her closet, and pulls out an outfit for me. She hands me a thick strapped tank top, which is the color of my eyes - blue-grey. The shirt has a low neckline, and will expose my raven tattoos along with any cleavage I might show. She hands me high-waist white shorts, with five golden buttons lining up vertically where only one button should be. She tells me that I have to tuck the tank top into my - her - shorts, then shoves me off to the bathroom. I quickly strip and get changed and look in the mirror. The girl before me is even prettier than she was before. She looks confident and independent. Like she doesn't need a man to weigh her down. Then I realize…

That girl is me.

I open the door and Christina squeals again.

"You look so beautiful, Tris! Four is _so _going to want you back!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, like I'll ever let him have me again," I tell her sarcastically. She claps her hands.

"That's the attitude you need to use today! Now flaunt your stuff and grab your bag, because it's time to go, go, go!" She hands me my combat boots and I shove them on. They totally pull the outfit together.

Christina's rubbing off on me.

We sprint downstairs and hop into her car. She tells me that I can pick up my car later after school. I keep thinking I different I am acting and how different I look.

_Good, _I tell myself. _Four obviously didn't like how you were before. You needa change._

Then change I shall.

_You go, girl! Show 'em that you don't need no man._

Oh, shut the hell up, Inner Christina.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, I don't actually like/wear makeup, so I have no idea how the makeup part went.**

**PM me your ideas, and comment your reviews!  
**

**~thatrandomdivergent **


	24. Chapter 24: Slut-Sucking Bastard

**A/N:**

**THREEEEE UPDATESSSSS.**

**Won't be able to update tomorrow, though. Going to my cousin's birthday party.**

**OH! And make sure to take my Poll on which fanfiction I should do after this one is finished. Might be a short chapter today…don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, guys. Stop asking.**

* * *

We pull into the school's parking lot and get out. We get a lot of stares and I instantly feel self-conscience of my appearance. Maybe this was a bad idea…

Christina links her arm with mine and whispers, "Ignore them. You look _fabtastic._"

I nod and smile, actually believing that I look pretty. We walk into school, and I quickly scan my eyes for Tob-Four. I don't see him, but that doesn't mean that he isn't here. Christina and I head for our lockers, and so far no one has made a stark comment yet. I do hear a few "oohs" and a few snickers, but no one has said anything yet. Probably too afraid that I still have some _me_ in me.

We approach our lockers and unlock them. I grab my books as does Christina, and when I close it I see Uriah staring at me. I am going to make a rude remark, but realize that I have to change. No rude remarks, right?

"May I help you?" I ask, lacking sweetness. _Shit._

"You look…different," he comments.

"Thanks."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I say. I don't need to show my vulnerability. Also, if I cry, my eyeliner and mascara will run and ruin my somewhat pretty face. I walk away leaving him and Christina behind. I walk to science, and the thought that I sit next to Four barely crosses my mind. I walk in, and see him sitting there in his seat. My breath hitches and I start shaking. I take deep breaths and count to ten, but nothing is helping. I'm having a freaking _panic attack. _I hear someone talking behind me but I faintly register it. I keep my gaze locked on him. I haven't seen him since yesterday was it? Was it only that short of time ago? He has dark circles under his eyes, and his head in down on the table.

"Tris! Tris?! Tris, are you okay?" Christina - I think it's Christina - asks. I nod faintly, suck it up, and go to sit down. As soon as I sit down, though, my nerves start acting up. Four hasn't looked up yet, and I start to think if he's actually scared to do so. When I sigh some relief, I see his head come up out of the corner of my eye. I notice he isn't wearing his glasses. The glasses that he always wore for me. Because _I _liked them.

I start silently hyperventilating. _Double shit. _

"Tris," he says slowly, carefully. My breathing picks up. "You look…"

I stop him there. There's seven minutes until class, so my rant should fit in perfectly.

"_No. _Don't _even_. You cheated on me! You freaking cheated on me with a freaking _slut._" I try to think of what Christina would do. I abruptly stand up. Christina wouldn't stay calm. "You don't deserve to talk to me! What do I look like, Four? What do I _possibly _look like to you? Someone to be played with? Because that ain't the answer, you slut-sucking bastard." I start making my way towards the door. I can't stay in this class. Before I storm out, I turn to face him. His face looks shocked and his eyes tell me pain. Lies. "I was over you before we even _started_, you asshole," I hiss at him. That should do it.

I open the door and storm out, not bothering to see the other people's reactions. I run to the bathroom, glad Christina let me wear my boots instead of heels. I slam open the door and run into the handicapped stall. I slide down onto the floor and sob. I don't care if my makeup runs. I don't care I don't care I don't care. I will stay in here for the rest of the whole freaking school day if I want to.

So that's exactly what I do.

* * *

I hear the bell that ends each period, and play games on my phone to pass the time. I can't face the school like this. After my little Four meltdown. Now that the whole science class knows Four cheated on me, we're most definitely the talk of the whole school. I caused hell for myself.

At least I caused hell for Four, too.

He's probably being bombarded with whores throwing themselves on him. But he'll probably just suck their faces off, anyways.

But then again, that means Zeke and Lauren and Shauna found out. As far as I know, they won't approve of him cheating. And Lynn and Marlene and Will and Uriah and Christina will create a hell rainstorm on him for cheating on me. So he won't have any friends.

Let the hell storm begin! Begin, I say! Begin! I start manically laughing in that handicapped bathroom stall, and I hope to God that no one else is in here. But what do they care if I am?

Laughing soon turns to crying, which soon turns to sobbing, which even sooner turns to bawling. I'm crying over the boy who broke my heart.

What did I even do to deserve this? Was he just showing me that he didn't change his ways from junior and sophomore year? Maybe he was. Maybe he never changed from the beginning.

Maybe this was all just a sick game he wanted to play with me. Maybe it was all fake. All of it. Maybe he didn't feel the surge of electricity that I did when we touched.

Maybe he never even loved me.

This gets my blood flowing, and I stand up and whip out my phone. I dial Christina's number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Tris?! Where are you? It's already last period!"

Last period?! I was crammed in this bathroom this long?

"I'm in the bathroom," I choke out. My voice is raw from crying. Christina gasps, either from my voice or from the idea that she never checked the bathroom. "Meet me here in ten and bring your makeup bag. We're gonna rain _hell_ on that son of a bitch."

I can almost see her grin from the other side of the phone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry that this chapter was only 1.1k : (**

**All the other ones were at least 1.2k plus.**

**Anyway, I updated, what? Three, four times this week?**

**Beeeee proud of me.**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


	25. Chapter 25: Finally Over Him

**A/N:**

**I love all the comments/reviews that you guys leave for me…they honestly make my day.**

**Yes, I read all 240 of them (:**

**Anyways, for being so amazingly awesome, I'm giving you guys an update.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, sadly, so I do not own Four, as much as I wish I did, or Tris, or any of the Divergent characters. I also do not own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter or any chapter. I only own the plot and OC characters (who haven't been mentioned yet).**

* * *

Christina meets me in the bathroom in under five minutes flat.

"Hey, girl," she says, smiling. She must have noticed my running eye makeup, but she hasn't said anything yet. Praise be.

"Ready to cause hell?" I ask her, a smirk creeping its way on my face. Christina nods eagerly. "I'm guessing everyone knows about Four cheating on me, now? After my little outburst in science…?" I ask.

"Yeah…everyone kept glaring at Four in the hallway and in classes and stuff, and people are apparently really angry with him. I guess they thought you two were a really cute couple or whatever, he just sort of ruined it on his part. I'm shocked about their reactions... Surprised, actually. But he was getting so many glares that he actually punched a kid at his locker! The kid got a concussion, like what the hell?!" she exclaims.

"Wow. Guess Four's pretty angry then, huh?"

"Definitely. He's pissed. But he put this on himself," Christina says. I nod in agreement. "So how do you choose to 'rain hell?'" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking that we could get him a little…how do you say it?…jealous. He _obviously_ still has feelings or shit for me, but God only knows why."

Christina's face lights up.

"You mean, like, _kissing hot guys in public_ jealous?" she asks.

"You _know_ I mean kissing hot guys in public jealous," I smirk. She squeals and claps her hands.

"I just saw Four in the hallway having a heated intense conversation with Zeke, and knowing Zeke they'll be in the hallway for another good, oh, I'd say twenty minutes…? And, darling, we have to fix your makeup, and since there's after school clubs today, there should be some smoking hot guys out there for football and baseball practice…" she rambles. Christina pulls out her makeup bag from her book bag and starts reapplying eyeliner and mascara after wiping off the stuff that smeared down my face.

No more than three minutes later, I look ten times hotter than I did before I left for school.

"Christina, you work miracles," I mumble. I straighten my clothing, fix my hair, and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready to break some hearts?" Christina asks. I smile.

"_Always_."

We walk into the hallway with linked arms, and everyone in the hallway gapes at us. Well, mostly just gape at me since I ditched the entire day of freaking school. The few people in the hall mumble and whisper to each other, and it only makes me smile bigger. It means word has gotten around for sure. I spot Zeke yelling at Four a ways down the hall, and I practically sprint to their area. Four notices me right away, but Zeke is still yelling at him. I notice a somewhat hot guy putting his books away in his locker, and I run up to him, leaving Christina down the other end of the corridor.

"Hey," I say, out of breath. He turns around. He has dirty blonde hair that falls perfectly on his face, and he is fairly tall. His eyes are a dark green, and he has a freckle right underneath the right corner of his mouth. He smiles at me, and I notice that he has perfect white teeth. I instantly smile back.

_He's hot._

"Oh, hi. Tris, right?" I nod. "Name's Glen," he says.

"I need you to do me a favor, Glen," I tell him, not wasting any time. Who knows how much longer Zeke will be ranting at Four?

"Okay, what is it?"

"See that guy over there?" I ask, nodding towards Four.

"The guy being yelled at or the guy yelling?" Glen asks.

"The guy being yelled at."

"Oh, okay. Four, yeah. What about him?"

"Well, he cheated on me, if you didn't know," I say. He nods.

"Yeah, I heard…sorry about that, by the way." I nod in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine. Well, it's not _fine_,but you know what I mean. Anyways, I need you to kiss me. To make him jealous," I say.

"Just right here? Kiss you? Right now?" Glen asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, okay…"

I make sure Christina is watching as well as Four, and start to kiss Glen. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pushes me against his locker. He pulls away slowly.

"Okay, now giggle as if I just told you something funny," he whispers. I instantly start to quietly giggle, but loud enough so Four and Christina can hear.

"You're good at this," I whisper back at him. And he is. I would've never thought to giggle. He smiles and leans in to kiss me again. I put a little more effort into it this time, and actually find myself sort of enjoying it. There's no spark like there was with Four, but there is _something_, nonetheless. Glen pulls away again.

"Okay, now, I'm going to ask you to give me your number so it looks like we're hooking up," he says. I raise an eyebrow, but do it anyway. I grab a pen from my bag and grab his hand. I write down my number on his palm, adding a winky face after it. I start to walk away, and I make sure to wink at him personally before I turn around. I meet up with Christina at the end of the hallway, and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"That was so great!" she says. "What was his name? He was hot. Four looks so jealous." I don't bother turning around to look at Four because I can imagine what his face already looks like.

"His name was Glen, and he was actually pretty cool. He said that I should give him my number so it looks like we hooked up or something. Clever," I comment. Christina squeals.

"Tris! You're so oblivious! He was totally flirting with you!" she exclaims, clapping her hands. I faintly smile. He _was _being very flirtatious. Whether it was to make Four jealous or for his own pleasure, I'll probably never know.

But the thought of Glen hitting on me doesn't even phase me as I thought it would.

Maybe I'm finally getting over Four.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How'd you like that?**

**I personally love Glen…he's my favorite XD**

**Yes, FourTris will happen again, but probably not for a while. But it WILL happen again. I wouldn't put you guys through that pain ;)**

**~thatrandomdivergent**


End file.
